That Special Love Story
by AmberStone12
Summary: We all know how a love story goes. The guy and girl meet. The guy falls for the girl (and vice versa) They hang out for a bit until they get married and live happily ever after. Well what happens after the "ever after"? Follow the strange, yet heart warming relationship of Molly and Gil as they head down the road of life with their friends.
1. Chapter 1

That Special Love Story

You believe that all of these love stories start out the same way. There's one guy, one girl, and a forbidden connection that binds them together. Usually, this guy and girl have only known eachother for a mere day, and have fallen in love. But this story is different. This love developed over time. From the first day of preschool all the way to the last day of college. This couple never crept apart. Now they have many decisions to make, and plan on having their own life together. And they don't even know that this life will have many twists and turns. Instead of starting out with an unknown connection, dear reader...This story starts with a single question.

"Dude, just do it."

"I-I can't!"

"Yes, you can!"

"-But what is she says 'no'?"

"You've known her for years. She can't possibly say no."

Gil has never been so nervous in all of his life. He literally broke out into a cold sweat and was shivering with major anxiety. A small box was firmly placed in the palm of his hand. Holding something so sacred that it makes a block of gold seem worthless. This sacred item seemed to be the only thing currently keeping Gil away from Molly.

"You can do this! Just ask her!" Goby just gave his friend a pat on the back for reassurance. It's not every day you convince your best friend to propose to the girl of his dreams. Gil was still nervous. He had never felt this way to another girl before. It seemed like his heart was beating a million times a minute just at the call of her name.

_ Molly... _

The blue haired male crept his way through the rowdy college party.

All if the kids were graduating on the last day and it was a big thing. Frat boys were chugging sodas very quickly, while sorority sisters were sharing stories and talking. As Gil made his way through the crowd, he could see some of his other friends. Nonny was talking to Oona, and it looked like they were having fun. Then he could see Deema joking around with Molly. They were laughing and looked as though they were enjoying the party as well. The nervous male finally made it to his girl and tapped her shoulder. Molly's pink hair swished as she turned to face her boyfriend. With eyes sparkling like the stars and a thin mouth curved into a smile.

"Hi Gil!" She said while giving her boyfriend a kiss on the cheek. "Isn't this a great party?"

"Yeah, great!" Gil practically had to scream over the loud music. No one could hear anything in the dorm. Not to mention that they were all crammed in there."Uh Molly, I have something to ask you!"

"Sure Gilly! What is it?" "Will you-?" It seemed that the music had gotten louder. Every person seemed to be screaming and the noise was bouncing off the walls. Gil couldn't even get the words out and Molly could barely hear him.

"Huh? Sorry Gil, I couldn't hear that?"

"I'm trying to say-!"

From a distance, Goby could see his friend struggling. So he unplugged all of the stereos and shut off all the music. The graduates groaned and complained but Goby spoke up.

"My friend has something to say!" He screamed through the dorm. Everyone went silent and started staring at Gil and Molly. Most of them cleared a path so others could see him. Poor Gil was to the point of fainting from the anxiety. He turned to Goby, who just gave him an air shove and mouthed "go on". Gil took a deep breath and stared into the eyes of his girl.

"Molly, you're the best thing that ever happened to me. You're smart, sweet, funny, and the best person to be around." Gil spoke so quickly that he didn't even have time to catch up with himself. Everyone else seemed to understand, so continued. "When ever I'm around you, I always feel great! And I always think, "Hey, I'm one lucky guy to have a girl as cool as you!" I love you more than anything!"

Molly seemed very surprised by all of this. She just looked at her boyfriend with wondrous eyes as he continued. "I hope you like me just as much," Gil removes the box from his pocket and kneels. "Moleena Amaya Gentilella..Will you marry me?"


	2. Chapter 2

That Special Love Story Part 2

Molly was stunned. Her boyfriend was kneeling before her with a diamond ring glistening in his hand. It was a very fine diamond in deed. Shiny, elegant, and hooked onto a beautiful silver loop. She thought it was unbelievable. Molly always knew Gil wasn't much of the romantic type. Sure, they'd kiss, and do 'other things', but that seemed different. Now he's actually proposing to her! This was a dream come true.

The pink haired girl thought of what to actually say. An "I love it!" would sound too greedy, and an "Of course I'll marry you" sounds too corny. Suddenly, the girl could feel something warm pour down her face. It only took her a moment to realize that they were tears. Without even thinking, Molly jumped into Gil's arms and hugged him so tightly.

"Yes." She sobbed. "Yes, I will."

The entire party seemed to erupt with applause. The sound of people clapping and hooting could be heard. You could even hear a few "awwwws" from a distance. Gil finally sighed from the relief. The stress of the proposal was far from him. He planted a soft kiss on Molly's lips and slid the gorgeous ring on her finger. The two stared at each other adoringly as the crowd continued to cheer. The party eventually ended later that night. The girls decided to crash at Molly's dorm while the boys stayed in Gils.

As Oona and Deema entered Molly's room that night, they squealed with delight. "This is so romantic!" Deema squeaked. "Gil really proposed to you!"

"I know!" Molly replied as she admired her dazzling ring. "Isn't it wonderful?"

"Just think!" Oona started. "Soon you'll be Mrs. Gil Gordon!"

Molly just giggled and slouched down in her cushiony chair. She closed her eyes for a short moment to rest until they popped back open. The pink haired girl was staring wide eyed into the distance as if she was traumatized by something.

"I-I'm getting married.." She uttered in complete shock. "I'm actually getting married."

"I think the reality is starting to set in." Deema whispered to Oona. Who nodded in agreement. Molly darted from her chair and started pacing like a mad women. She couldn't resist from walking back and forth. From one side of the room to the next. While doing so, she couldn't stop staring at her ring. "I'm really getting married! I never even thought of it like that! Gil and I? He and Me? We'll be husband and wife?"

"Pretty much." Deema replied.

"Wow. I had no clue how big this is! I mean, it's such a commitment!" Molly was going hysterical. She was practically tearing her hair out. "I mean, I'll be his for the rest of our lives!"

"Well, what's wrong with that? We thought you loved Gil." Oona interrupted ever so gently.

"Nothing is wrong! I do love my Gilly! With all my heart! It just feels so different, you know?" The pink haired girl stared at her reflection in the diamond of her ring. "All these years I could call him my boyfriend, and now I'll have to call him my husband! It sounds really big!"

"Oh come on Molly! You're stressing out over nothing!" The blonde interrupted rather arrogantly. "We should just be lucky he actually proposed to you."

"Whats that supposed to mean?" Molly hissed in a defensive manner.

"Doesn't it seem weird that it took Gil such a long time to confess his feelings for you? We all knew you guys loved eachother since pre-school, and even then it took him years just to ask if you could go steady."

"Well maybe Gil just wasn't ready! I mean, marriage is a big deal, if you didn't already know, DEEMA!"

"Hey, don't get all stuck up with me!" The blonde girl snapped angrilly. "It's not my fault it took your boyfriend a million years to propose!" "Coming fom the girl who isn't even close to getting married!"

Molly had gotten very close to Deema's face. They were so close that they were actually spitting in eachothers faces. Now after that statement, Deema scoffs.

"Excuse me? Are you saying that I'm not good enough to be proposed to?" The blonde girl placed her hands on her hips and cocked her head to the side.

"Oh, I don't know." Molly sneers with sarcasm in her voice. She crossed her arms just as arrogantly. "Why don't you ask your BOYFRIEND! I'm sure he's picking out a Promise Ring right now!"

Deema's face was flushing a deep shade of red. She was beyond angry, in fact, she was furious. Everyone knew that Deema was a major drama queen, so getting her mad was like breaking a gorilla out from a zoo. " At least I never flirted with all the boys and hogged them all! That's probably why I'm in such a 'late relationship'!"

"You've got to be kidding! Gil is the only man I need in my life, and I love him very much! And if you can't appreciate that then.." Molly was starting to rub her eyes. Hot tears were building in her throat and she could feel then being released onto her face. She clenched her fists and tried not to sob. "..t-then..THEN YOU' RE NOT INVITED TO THE WEDDING!"

Deema gasped and scoffed with anger. You could finally see the salty tears brim in her eyes. She finally grabbed her purse and ran to the door. To which a poor, confused Oona followed behind her.

"Fine!" Deema sobbed. "I hope you enjoy it without me! I never wanted to go to your stupid wedding anyway!" With one swift pull, the door slammed shut. The two girls left, leaving Molly standing there..Alone. She still had her fists clenched very tight. It seemed that blood was seeping into her finger nails from her relentless clutching. And spilling into her pale palms. Molly had never felt so over whelmed. All of the anger, sadness, and excitement had left her confused an hurt.

Without any hesitation, the girl ran into her room and slammed the door. She dived onto her bed and cried her eyes out. All of the emotions Molly felt that night were unbearable. She just had to let it out in some way. Molly cried herself to sleep that night. She didn't care if she was exposed to the cold, or even in her comfortable pajamas, all she wanted was to be alone. She was sleeping away with a saddened looked on her face, and the ring hanging limply off her finger.


	3. Chapter 3

The Special Love Story Part 3

Molly woke the next morning to the chaffing of her own cheeks. Dried tear marks were plastered on her face and making white lines from her eyes to her chin. The girl seemed too depressed to get up, but she had to talk to someone. The pink haired bride-to -be changed her party clothes from the night before and brushed her frizzy hair. Now it lay limp on her back as she put on a blue hoodie, skinny jeans, and a pair of black uggs. (A/N yes, shes human) She stared at herself in the mirror and sighed.

_Was this girl in the mirror who she really was? _

_Or was she a fictional reflection that only flattered the naked eye? _

Molly tries to push those depressing thoughts out of her head. She finally headed out the dorm a few minutes layer. Fortunately, no one was in the halls, or outside. So the girl could actually walk in peace. There was a thick fog covering the campus that morning. It described Molly's mood perfectly. In only a few short moments, the girl entered the boys dorm and went up to her fiancè's room. She knocked a few times and waited until Gil tiredly opened the door.

"Oh, hey." He yawned. "I wasn't expecting you this early."

This early? Molly checked her phone to find that it was seven in the morning. Well, at least she can talk now and sulk later.

"Hi, Gil." She said in an upset manor.

Gil noticed her attitude. Molly was always happy and smiling. Even when she had to wake up this early in the morning. Now that she looks hurt and that she had cried all night meant that something was seriously wrong. He let her in quickly and shut the door behind him. "What's the matter?" The blue haired groom-to-asked his fiancè.

"It's just...Deema and I had a fight." Molly said plainly.

"A fight?"

The couple sits comfortably on the nearby couch and continues the conversation.

"Yes." The pink haired girl sobbed. "She said that she was 'surprised' that you proposed to me. So we went on an on about it until it finally stopped with banning her from the wedding. And possibly our friendship."

"Aw, Molly." Gil opened his arms for his fiancé to jump in and start to cry again. Her salty tears stained his T-shirt and made wet spots on his collar. Gil tied his bet to comfort her. He stroked her hair, gave her kisses on the head, and said sweet things to her, but that seemed to make her cry even more. "It's okay." He whispered.

"It was t-terrible!" Molly sobbed. "I lost a friend, and a bridesmaid all in the same night! It's like she wasn't even happy for us!"

"I'm sure she didn't mean it."

"I'm positive she did! She meant every word, and I meant mine!" Molly sunk her head deeper into Gil's chest and cried more. "It was like we weren't even friends to begin with! Like we never even knew eachother!"

"It's alright, baby." Gil said to her as he took her chin in his hand and wiped her tears with the edge of his thumb. "I know it's crazy right now, but we're in this together. Whichever way it ends up, I'll still love you the same way."

Molly smiled through her tears and pulled Gil into a tighter hug. This warm embrace seemed to last a life time. And neither of them wanted to let go. The girls tears continued to flow as the two slowly fell asleep. They were emotionally exghuasted. And It was still early in the morning anyway...It turns out, Gil was right. Even if Deema wasn't in the wedding, or if he and Molly lost a friend in the group, he would still love Molly very much. Through thick and thin, and through good times and bad... Nothing could break them apart.

* * *

Later that day, Oona had woken up in her warm bed. She rubbed her head slowly and tried to figure out why happened last night. All she could remember was screaming, fighting, and crying. It was all very confusing to her, and it felt like she wasn't even included in the mix. The purple haired girl shifted under her pillow and found her iPhone. She pressed a few buttons and texted Molly. "Hi, are you okay?" The text was simple, yet bold. A reply streaked across Oona's screen very quickly.

"Sort of, I'm still upset about last night. " Molly did sound pretty sad. Oona was always the one to show empathy. She never liked it when her friends fought. Especially if it ended with them all breaking apart.

"You and Deema should talk. You guys got really mad. Why don't you meet up?" This was Oona's best suggestion. Nothing else came to her mind.

"I think it's too early. I still feel upset about what she said!" The bride to be typed this in all caps. "I'm not talking to her until the drama clears."

After that, Oona received no other texts from Molly. She tried Texting Deema, but that dramatic blonde wouldn't even answer her phone. Oona was more worried than ever. She didn't want all of this mess to lead to a big friendship break up. She just wanted the fighting to stop and for everyone to get along. The girl just slouched back in her bed and started brainstorming. It was going to take a miracle to figure out how to stop all of the confrontation. She just hoped that the warm bond they had wouldn't end, just as they all feared.


	4. Chapter 4

The Special Love Story  
Part 4

Weeks had passed by since Molly and Deema talked. It has been so long that they didn't seem to know eachother. The month of June ended with a big bang and slowly enetered into the hot July.

The wedding was in a month and Molly was as hectic as ever. She had so much to plan in so little time. She had to finish the invitations, decide on the brides maid dresses, choose the cake, and decide on her own dress. There were many things she had to plan, and what made it more upsetting was that Deema wasn't even there.

Without that spunky blonde, the group seemed to lose it's touch. They were missing a special part that kept them unnoticed by all. After a while, Molly was getting more and more upset. She wanted to apologize so badly, but she didn't know how to do it.

If she did actually attempt to say she was sorry, she felt that Deema wouldn't say the same. That it would leave them nipping at each others throats forever.

It was a pretty sunny day when Molly was looking through her wedding guide with Gil. They were planted on Molly's couch, both holding one side of a thick book. It had a happy bride and groom printed on the front.

"..The Emily and Company wedding planners are willing to be strive to make your Wedding Day the best day of your life.." The pink haired girl read with an excited tone in her voice.

"..We have the state of the art stereo systems for up-beat receptions, and the best photographers to capture every loving moment.." Gil reads right after.

The two turn to eachother and smile. The thought of having their own wedding is still an exciting blur. They were both lost in their own fantasies.

"Woah, check this out!" Gil said as he pointed to a picture in the book like a child. "They have a firefighter themed wedding! We can say our vows and kiss on a fire truck!"

"That's cool, Gilly! But there's one problem."

"What's that?"

"You're not a fire-man..Well, not yet."

"Oh yeah." Gil sighed.

"Aw, don't be sad, Gil. We can think of something else." Molly flipped the page and pointed to another picture. "What about this? It's a cool London wedding."

"Yeah, but look at those prices! I could buy London with that money." Gil sighed again. As well as Molly. She tossed the book on the ground and rubbed her fingers through he hair.

"This is harder than I thought." She said quietly, as well as laying her head on Gil's shoulder. "Who knew that there were so many themes to a wedding."

"I know. It's really hard." Gil replied. "You'd think we'd think of a theme from all the times we played around in pre school as the Bubble Guppies.."

"Yeah.."

Molly was going to let it go and have a traditional wedding until an idea smacked her in the face. She rose from her seat and started to zone out. You can tell that she had a major idea.

"Wait, Gil. Say that again!" She said excitingly.

"I'm surprised we don't have any themes because..."

"Not that! The last part!"

"The Bubble Guppies?"

"Yes, thats it!" the pink haired girl said. "We can have a beach themed wedding!"

Gil thought a beach themed wedding was cool. It wasn't very common, and that's what makes it unique. The two planned on having their wedding on a real, beautiful beach. With the warm sand wedged in their toes, and the calming sound of the water pounding in their ears. It would be so beautiful.

Gil had to leave later that day to pack some of his stuff before graduation. He passionately kissed his fiancé goodbye and headed out her door. Molly waved calmly with a smile on her face. After shutting the door, the girl finds her phone and checks her messages. One from Nonny, three from Goby, a few from Oona..zero from Deema.

This has to end, Molly thought harshly. She texted all of her friends the same demanding message: Group meeting at Gil's dorm. BE THERE!  
The girl ran as fast as she could to her fiancè's dormitory. She rammed her fist on the door like a crazy person.

The door opened very quickly to see Gil with a confused look on his face.

"Geez, Molly, what's the rush?"He asked as the girl darted in his room.

"There's no time to walk, baby." She said as she forcefully stormed inside. Letting her happy bride moments slip away. "This has to end! Deema and I can't stay away from each other!"

"I know." The male replied. "But did you have to call everyone? Even when I was just at your place?"

"It's necessary."

A few moments later, the other four young adults entered the room. Nonny was holding hands with Oona, while Goby was arm locked with Deema.  
They all sit around in the living room and stare around awkwardly. Deema and Molly avoided eye contact.

"Okay, I've called you all here to discuss some issues." Molly said rather quietly as she glanced at Deema. "We all haven't talked in a month and it doesn't feel right. So if anyone wants to say anything, they're welcome to."

"Well, I'm not saying anything. I actually like not talking to anyone." Deema huffed as she crossed her arms and looked straight at Molly. "I don't have to worry about any drama."

"Oh, so you're calling ME overly dramatic?" Molly hissed. "You'd throw a hissy if your hair lost it's volume!"

"Well at least I have good hair!" The blonde replied as he got closer to her near ex-best friend.

"How dare you!" Molly scoffed as she got closer to Deema. "It's bad enough that I had to see your 70s up-do everyday when we were kids! And you have the nerve to dis my hair?!"

"You take that back!" Deema screamed as she poked Molly in the chest. "My hair was awesome back then, and it still is pretty rockin' fantastic now! Unlike yours!"

"Why are you worried about me?! I thought you didn't want to talk so you can "avoid the drama!"

The two girls were going at it again. They were really close to each other an screaming their heads off. Poking at one another and yelling many different words that are too graphic to list.

Without an warning, Nonny rolled his eyes and stood from his seat.

"Okay, this has gone on long enough! We are all sick and tired of you two not talking to each other and fighting! You guys are best friends!" The Ginger yelled loudly. Deema and Molly stopped their fighting and stared in awe. They have never heard Nonny raise his voice before, let alone yell. It was a bit shocking.

"Nonny's right!" Oona agreed. "I had to listen to you guys fight and it really hurt!" Other than the fact that you totally ignored me and acted like I was invisible! I'd say you both are selfish for what you've been putting on all of us!"

"We all vowed to stay together as friends and not let a single thing get in the way and you two are pushing the boundaries!"

The two girls felt very bad now. Not only did they risk their friendship for something stupid, but they totally ignored their friends for it. When they really thought about it, it was pretty self-centered.

The Ginger then grabbed Deema and Molly's arms and pushed them together.

"Now talk nicely!" Nonny finished. He finally backed away and watched the apologizing and forgiving unfold.

The two girls just stood there awkwardly.

"So..." Molly stammers.

"So..." Deema droned. "I like your shoes."

The pink haired girl looked down to her feet and slightly grinned.

"Thanks. I wear them on special occasions..And they were on sale too."

"Huh, Really? Because they really match with your skin tone and OH SWEET GOD FORGET IT! MOLLY, I'M SO SORRY!" Deema screamed this at the top of her lungs. "I'M SORRY I WAS SO SNOOTY ABOUT YOUR PROPOSAL! THE TRUTH IS THAT I'M REALLY HAPPY FOR YOU AND I WANT TO BE IN THE WEDDING!"

"I'M SORRY TOO, DEEMA! I WAS BEING A TOTAL JERK! AND I'M SORRY I SAID YOU WERE NEVER CLOSE TO GETTING MARRIED! YOU REALLY ARE A GREAT PERSON AND GOBY IS LUCKY TO HAVE YOU AS HIS GIRLFRIEND!" Molly screamed just as loudly as happy tears poured from her face. "AND I'D LOVE TO HAVE YOU IN THE WEDDING!"

The two girls were sobbing uncontrollably and just hugged. This hug was friendly and showed a great value of affection.

"Aw, Group hug!" Oona exclaimed.

The others crammed near the two girls and shared the giant hug. They were all smiling and laughing like real friends should. They all couldn't wait until the wedding would come around. Especially Deema, who couldn't wait to see her best friend walk down the aisle.


	5. Chapter 5

The Special Love Story  
Part 5

"Today's the day!" Molly said as her two friends helped zip her wedding dress. "I'm finally going to marry Gil! My Gil! This is so exciting!"

"Tell me about it!" Deema said as she finished hooking the back of the dress. "It's like the end to a Fairytale!"

"Yeah! When the beautiful princess marries the prince and they live happily ever after!" Oona said as she combed her loosely curled hair.

The Fairytale is finally happening for Molly today! It was her and Gil's wedding day, and she was really excited. She was all ready in the cabana. Readying herself for the best day of her life. The girl's hair was already curled nicely and laid plainly down her exposed back. She wore a beautiful white dress that cupped her chest and had diamonds implanted in the loose silk top. It fit snuggly on her perfect form and formed a long white tail. The last thing that topped off the outfit was the beautiful feather that was pressed in her hair that was connected to her veil. It never stuck up or moved in anyway.

"I can't get over your dress!" Deema said as her toes shifted in the cool sand. "I also can't get over our dresses either! I love the color!"

The dresses Molly and Gil had picked out were beautiful. It was a light shade of blue that was the color of the ocean. It matched the scene perfectly. The girls were wearing short dresses that just went above their knees, while the guys wore light blue shirts, dark blue jackets that were open, and dark blue shorts.

"Ready in Five minutes Molly!" Said Emily, the planner of the big event.

Molly's grin grew wider and wider every second. Deema and Oona had helped her curl her hair one last time before the cabana cloth door opened. The two other girls left the small shack to meet up with their boys and walked down the isle. Molly poked her head out the window and heard the wedding music start up. Which made her stomach do a somersault. Seeing her friends walk down the sandy beach was breath taking. They all looked so happy, and so excited. Just as she was.

Before the bride knew it, she was lead to the end of the large white cabana. She was so excited and so anxious that she felt like exploding. This is it, she thought. I'm finally marrying my Gil.

The wedding music started again after the friends walked down the chalky isle. The silk curtains of the cabana finally flowed open. Many eyes were staring at her as she walked down the sand with her boquet gripped in her manicured fingers. The girl didn't bother wearing shoes because they'd get stuck in the sand. So she could feel every grain tickle the bottoms of her feet and send shivers up and down her spine.

Molly was already halfway down the walkway when she could see Gil. He looked dashing in the sunlight. He only wore a white button down shirt, with the sleeves rolled up just above his wrists, and a pair of white shorts. The groom was smiling proudly at the site of his beautiful bride. How her hair flowed through the brisk wind was wonderful. The crashing of the waves sounded so peaceful as well as fitting with her beautiful look.

The bride gladly approached her groom and gave him a big smile. They both grip eachothers hands and stare longingly into eachothers eyes.

The preach clears his throat and opens a bible.

"Dearly Beloved. We are gathered here today to join Moleena Amaya Gentilella and Gilligan Christopher Gordon in holy matrimony."

Moly an Gil were too busy admiring eachother to notice any other words the priest spoke. They were just happy that they were there. Living their own fantasies that they have dreamed since they were kids. Now this is the happiest moment of their lives.

They say their vows quickly after the priests droning.

"Moleena, do you take Gil as your lawfully wedded husband? To guide and to help as long as ye both shall live?"

"I do." Molly says clearly.

"And Gilligan; do you take Moleena as your lawfully wedded wife? To guide and to hold as long as ye shall live?" The priests finished asking.

" I sure do!" Gil replied. Which made the audience slightly laugh.

The certain vows went on, and both had to promise:

To love eachother even in harsh times..  
To keep eachother safe in the most dangerous of battles..  
To love one another through thick and thin...  
Through wealth and poverty..  
Through sickness and in health..  
And for better or for worse..

The two agreed to this and exchanged the wedding rings.

"By the power vested in me, I know pronounce you, husband and wife! Gil, you may kiss the bride!" The priest ends and closes the bible.

Gil gives a sly smirk and grips onto Molly's waist. He suddenly swung her into a deep dip and planted such a passionate and love filled kiss on her lips. The two seemed to kiss for ever, letting their eyes close and for the moment to sink in, but they finally let go. They turn to the crowd and smiled bigger than ever.

The crowds started cheering and clapping for the happy couple. In fact, they cheered so loud that a little kid could here them all the way up in an air plane.

The newlyweds sped down the isle. Hand in hand, while the cameras flashed and traditional rice was thrown.

* * *

Later that evening, the reception was held at the farther end of the beach. Molly and Gil had their first slow dance as husband and wife. It was so romantic, and so full of the true love that each desired. Once the slow song ended, Molly gave her husband a wink. This was her idea face.

"Hey Deema!" The blonde looked over from her neatly placed table. "Let's liven things up!"

Deema gave a big smirk as she ran over to the DJ table and slapped on a big pair of shades.

"Let's get this party started right!" With one flick, loud and upbeat music is played. Everyone poured out onto the dance floor and danced the night away. They danced to every line dance and got spicy with some salsa music. Each person had a great time.

The newlyweds cut the beautiful white cake together and fed one another. Gil mostly enjoyed this. he took a long bite from the cake and let his new wife kiss him to eat the other end of it. Then dabbed a huge glob of icing on Molly's nose. This made them both laugh and start to crave more of the delicious dessert.

A few party filled hours later, the guests departed and left beautiful gifts for the new couple. Just before leaving, Molly threw her bouquet, and it landed right in Deema's small hands. The two girls hugged and Molly thanked her for being in the weding.

"It's no problem, Molly." Deema said to her best friend. "I can't wait until I get married. You'll be my V.I.M.O.H! Very important maid of honor!"

The newlyweds sped away, and were spending their honeymoon in a beautiful beach house right on that coast. The house was very elegant. It had many romantic rooms and filled with delicious things for them to eat and beds big enough for two. Once arriving at such house, the couple started slowly dancing on the patio. Watching the stars as they moved smoothly to the slow music.

"I'm so happy, Gil." Molly said sweetly. "We're finally married. Everything is perfect in the world."

"I'm really happy too. I'd rather be here with you than anywhere else in the universe." Gil replied a he kissed Molly again on her head.

"Do you mean it?"

"Of course."

The two snuggled and looked at the shining stars. Suddenely, one streaked across the sky and outshines the rest of the stars.

"Ooh!" Molly exclaimed as she pointed to the stars. "It's a shooting star! Make a wish."

"I have everything I could ever want. Especially with a cool wife like you." said Gil as he gazed into the eyes of his bride.

"Thats so sweet Gilly. What I wish for is that we could stay like this forever! Just me and you together." Molly said as he gazed back.

Gil chuckled and rubbed her back.

"It's only a matter of time. We have so much ahead, I don't even know where its going to start." He replied.

"How about in the bedroom?" The pink haired bride suddenly purred seductively . She removed her veil and let her hair swish in the night breeze. She crossed her legs in a sexy manner and gave one of her seductive smiles. "You know, its a tradition that the bridesmaids help the bride put on her dress..But it's also a tradition to let my groom take it off."

Gil's cheeks turned a dark shade of red. He couldn't resist the way Molly would tease him like that. He just couldn't. She was just dragging him in and catching him like her own prey. The groom finally took the hint and lifted his wife up bridal style.

"I see." He said to her slyly. "I can't wait to see what's under that dress, either."

Molly blushed just as much as he did and gave him a wink. The blue haired male carried his bride into their bedroom and shut the door tightly. Ready for the fun night that was just up ahead.

* * *

LOL I'm so bad...Anyway, there won't be anything graphic in the next chapter , just to let you know. Nothing inappropriate or anything! Just a happy couple enjoying their new married life.

BTW, here's a pic of Molly's dress

/wp-content/uploads/2012/07/beach-wedding-...jpg

Think of them walking down the isle like this

upload/52354414388936080...jpg


	6. Chapter 6

That Special Love Story  
Part 6

Molly was rubbing her stomach in agony. The pain never stopped and gave her the feeling of being sick. She tried to twist her belly to make it stop, but it didn't work. The feeling just got worse.

"Aah," She moaned silently.

The pink hair girl tried to think of a reason why her stomach hurt so badly, but nothing came to mind. It was probably just menstrual cramps.

"No," The girl hissed as another shock of pain ran up her spine. "Cramps don't hurt this bad."

Molly had just gotten these pains a few days earlier. She felt the shook during the night that made her wake up and painfully hold her stomach. There were no words to describe how much each shock of pain felt. It was like someone was burning her stomach from the inside.

It was very odd. The girl had never felt these cramps before. Her and Gil were only married for a year, and she never felt them. In fact, nothing was happening. She missed her period, twice, and she felt nauseous and bloated.

Molly just winced and tried to limp out of her bed. The sun was shining through the windows of the bedroom and she trudged out of bed. The girl literally toppled down the stairs and made her way into the kitchen. Where Gil was drinking a cup of orange juice and watching something on the mini TV. Once hearing the patter of his wife, the young adult turned to the female with a grin on his face.

"Good morning, baby," He said sweetly as he gave Molly a kiss on the cheek.

"Good morning," Molly replied with a yawn.

The pink haired female tried to walk away, but the burning feeling came back to her. She clutched her abdomen in pain, and managed to hand onto the counter top for balance. She closed her eyes tight, but she still felt everything.

"Molly!" Gil exclaimed as he saw his wife collapse halfway.

He tried to support her by grabbing both of her shoulders from the back. The young adult male helped his girl stand straight up.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Y-Yeah, I'm f-fine." The girl trembles. "Just a little sick."

"Aww, is my baby sick?" Gil cooed childlishly into his wife's ear.

Molly giggled an swatted her husband away.

"Stop it, Gil!" She giggled. "It's probably just a flu or something. I'll be fine for our outing tonight."

"Are you sure? I mean, we could always stay home!" Gil suggested in a nervous way. "We could cook together, and have regular dinner."

Molly just grinned. Gil was so sweet to her. He always cared about the girl so much, and was so compassionate. Though Molly did feel terrible, she didn't want to ruin her and Gil's first wedding anniversary.

"Don't be silly, Gilly." Molly cooed. "I'm fine. I can't miss on our first anniversary just because I'm sick. I'll make it through the night."

Gil just smiled back at her and gave her a tighter hug.

"If you say so," He sighed. "But if you feel anything, I'll carry you home."

"Okay."

The two embraced for a while until making it through the morning with their regular routines. Eating breakfast,  
cleaning the house, and just spending time with one another. Since it was a Saturday, it was "Friends Day Out". That meant the guys and girls would split up and go different places.

"Bye Gill." Molly said as she kisssed her husband goodbye.

"Bye, Molls." Gil replied. "Remeber, we come back around four so we can get ready for dinner."

It was two o clock now, so the couple only had two hours until coming back home. They both leave the house and depart to meet with their friends. Molly had met with Oona and Deema at a cafe while Gil met with Goby and Nonny at a diner.

"Hey girls!" Moly swirled as she met with her friends. "What's up?"

"Hey Molly!" Oona and Deema replied.

"So how goes it?" Deema asked as her friend sat down in the booth of the cafe.

"Nothing but pain." The pink haired girl winced.

"Pain? Why are you in pain?" Asked a confused Oona.

"That's what I want to know." Replied Molly. "It started a week ago, and it hasn't stopped yet. It's not any period cramps, but just pain."

"Is it a stomach ache?" The blonde haired girl asked.

"I don't think a stomach ache would be this strong, it feels like someone is trying to cut me open."

"That sounds bad." Oona stated. "I really wonder what's wrong."

-At the diner-

"Hey guys!"

"Hey Gil!"

"Hi Gil!"

"So, what's up with you guys?" The blue haired male asked.

"Nothing really, Deema is still trying to choose out stuff for the wedding." Goby replied as he sipped his soda.

"Nothing much with Oona and I either." Nonny retorted.

"You guys are lucky, I'm worried about Molly." Gil exclaimed.

"What's wrong with Molly?" Goby asked once again.

"She's been in pain for a few days, and it looks like it really hurts."

"What type of pain?" Questioned the Orange haired male.

"She said that everything burns."

"Thats strange, usually when Deema feels like that, she's on her cycle." The dark skinned male told his best friend.

"Molly told me it wasn't that." The blue haired male frowned. "She looks really sick, and I really hope their isn't anything wrong with her."

* * *

Once four o' clock hit, the couple went back to their home to get ready for their special night.

It took a while, but after a few hours the couple was finally ready. Molly was wearing a beautiful silky, red dress that went below her knees.  
She wore beautiful heels on her feet that also wrapped around her ankles. Her hair was pulled up and her bangs were curled.

Gil looked just as good. He wore a loose blue shirt and long black pants. A strong scent of axe also lingered from his body.

"Ready to go?" Gil asked as reached rhis hand out.

"Ready." Molly replied as she grabbed Gil's hand.

It only took a few minutes to get to the fancy resteraunt. They were easily let in by the fancy host and guided to a table. The food was fantastic in this special resteraunt. It tasted perfect, and left a sweet taste in both of their mouths.

Between each course, the couple kept on having meaningful conversations. Which consisted of talking, laughing, and just enjoying eachothers company. They would laugh together and tell funny jokes that would leave them in a fit of laughter.

Before leaving, the couple was given a non-alcoholic champagne bottle as a gift from the resteraunt. The golden liquid was poured into two appealing glasses. Then given to both Molly and Gil.

"To us!" Gil saiid as he raised his glass.

"To us." Molly followed.

The two drink the delicious beverage quickly. Before Molly could even drink the entire glass, she seized up. The liquid hit her stomach and she felt like someone set off a bomb in body.

"Agh!" The girl screamed as she clutched her stomach harder.

The pain was unbearable now. Molly tried to move, but that made the burning worsen. The girl bit her lip to avoid screaming and breathed quickly. Before the pink haired girl could do anything , her legs gave out and let her fall to the ground. Gil literally jumped to the ground and tried to catch her.

"Molly!" Gil shrieked as he sunk to his knees and held his wife in his arms. "Someone, help! Call a doctor or something! Just help her!"

The entire restaurant stared at them in shock. One of the waiters ran into the kitchen to all an ambulance.

"G-Gilly?" Molly feebly whispered as she stared at her guy with weak eyes. "Help...It hurts.."

"Molly, keep your eyes open! Don't leave me, alright? You'll be fine, just stay awake!"

Molly could feel her vision blurring. She was growing weaker and weaker. All she could hear is Gil screaming her name, but after a few moments, the girl couldn't hear anything anymore. Poor Molly had finally blacked out.

* * *

What's happening to Molly?! Stay tuned to find out!


	7. Chapter 7

That Special Love Story  
Part 7

Molly was completely surrounded in darkness. Though she was probably asleep, she could still hear. Someone else was calling her name, but this voice was unrecognizable. It was deeper and sounded like it was coming from someone older than she was.

"Molly? Can you open your eyes?" The voice asked.

It was a struggle, but the girl managed to slowly open her eyes completely. When her vision came back, Molly realized she was in a completely different setting. It was a hospital room. She looked around to see her wrist connected to many other machines, such as a heart monitor that was beeping rhythmically.

The pink haired girl felt that she was sitting in a bed. With a hospital gown.  
wrapped tightly around her body.  
She looked forward to see her husband standing next to an aged doctor at the foot of her bed.

"Oh, thank goodness. You're finally awake." The male doctor said. "How do you feel Mrs. Gordon?"

"A bit better," Molly replied. "Just a bit sore."

Gil walked to his wife's side and gave her a tight hug. Also saying that he was relieved that she was alright. The young male was practically hysterical when the doctors wouldn't let him in the emergency room. It even took five nurses to calm him down.

"Emergency room?" Molly said in shock. "How long was I in there?"

"A couple of hours." The blue haired male confessed. "But what's important is that you're okay."

"Molly, while we were checking you, we found something that you might like." Said the doctor.

"Might like?" Molly questioned.

"What is it?" Gil asked right after.

"Well, when she felt all of that pains, they weren't anything serious. Though they weren't menstruation, they were still coming from her uterus." The older man explained. " So after you drank something strong, your stomach wouldn't accept it, because it knew that there was something else inside of you."

Something inside? Molly was getting nervous now. She didn't want anything inside of her body. Was it a tumor? A parasite? She just had to know.

"What is it?" The pink haired girl asked anxiously.

" All I have to say is: Congratulations! Molly is pregnant!"

Molly gasped and her eyes widen. She could also see her husband do the same.  
They seemed like they were in completely shocked, but in a good way. Molly's shocked expression slowly melted into a big smile. Her eyes were beaming as her grin grew wider and wider.

"I'm pregnant?" She gushed with joy. "You mean I'm going to have a baby?"

"That's right." The doctor said with a smile as well. "I'll just leave you two alone."

The doctor left the small room and shut the door tightly. Molly was giggling with joy. She couldn't believe that she was having a baby. It was amazing to know that she and Gil will have a daughter or son in a matter of months.

"I can't believe it!" The girl squealed. "Isn't this great, Gilly? We're going to be parents!"

Molly looked to her husband, expecting an answer, but all she saw was his face. Gil still looked shocked. He held the same amazed expression and let his jaw dropped.

"I-I'm going to be a dad?" He asked in a trembling voice. "I-I'm going to be a dad?"

"What's wrong Gil?" The girl asked as she touched his arm.

Gil jumped and snapped out of his trance. He shook his head violently and came back to reality.

"Aren't you happy? I mean, a baby of our own is exciting." The girl asked with a forming frown.

"What? Of course it's exciting!" The blue haired male said as he kissed his wife. "I can't wait to see him or her."

Molly laughed as her husband reached down and rubbed her now flat belly. Sure it was small know, but it would get much bigger later on.

The couple was happy that they were expecting a child. It would mean more responsibility, more care, and especially more love.

* * *

Aren't you happy! It's so exciting that Molly is now having a baby! I can't wait to write more chapters about it! Stay tuned!


	8. Chapter 8

That Special Love Story  
Part 8

"Gilly?" Molly called to her husband. "Gil, where are you?"

She searched for him all through their house. He wasn't in the laundry room. Not in the basement. And especially not in the bedroom. The last place Molly looked was in the living room. She was happy to find Gil sitting on the couch and watching television.

"There you are!" The girl said happily when seeing the welcoming smile on her husband's face. "You have to see this!"

It only took a moment for the pink haired girl to lift the bottom part of her shirt. She only pulled it up to her waist to expose her belly. It wasn't flat anymore . You could easily see the bump a mile away. It was probably poking 10 inches outward and was round and firm.

"I think I felt her move! Isn't it cute?" The pink haired girl squealed, as well as grabbing Gil's hand. "Here, you have to feel!"

Before even Gil's finger tip could touch the skin, he instantly pulled away. Molly was shocked by his actions.

"What's the matter, Gilly?" The girl asked as she lowered her shirt.

"I-It's nothing." Gil said bashfully. "I just don't want to feel right now."

The male left his wife with a confused look on her face. Molly wasn't sure what was wrong with Gil. He's been very silent since he found out she was pregnant with a baby girl. He seemed more insecure and quiet, which was weird. Gil is anything but quiet. He can be as loud and as enthusiastic when any other person in the world wasn't...So why wasn't he so enthusiastic about this?

Molly was getting a bit angered by this. She stormed into the kitchen where Gil was turned and reaching for something in the cabinet.

"Gil, tell me what's up!" She snapped.

Gil turned and tried to answer without looking stupid.

"What do you mean?" He asked a little too innocently.

"C'mon Gilly. Ever since we knew I was even having a baby, you've been so...uninterested." The girl spoke strongly.

"Uninterested?" Gil tried to crack a nervous laugh and smile. "What are you talking about? I've been happy ever since!"

"Don't you lie to me Gilligan Gordon!" Molly said firmly as she put her hands firmly on her hips.

Gil winced at this. Molly had never called him by his real name. In fact, he had never seen her so mad. Her cheeks were flushed so bad, it looked like they were on fire.

"You never want to feel my tummy, you never want to talk about baby stuff, and you never want to even mention the baby!" Molly turned and crossed her arms once more. "Let's face it, you don't want this baby!"

"No way, Molly!" Gil said defensively. "You know I'm happy, and you know I want this baby more than anything in the world!"

"No you don't! You don't want anything to do with our daughter or even me! It's like you don't love me either." Molly's voice was soft. Her lips were curled into frown and her eyes were brimming with tears.

"That's ridiculous! Of course I love you and our daughter." The male said as he hugged his wife from behind.

"Then tell me the truth!" Molly replied as she pushes herself out of Gil's embrace. "Do you really want this baby?"

Gil was very overwhelmed by this. He didn't even know what to say. His brain was battling so many emotions and explanations. More than he could even handle. At first, he didn't know what to say. But seeing his wife cry made him speed up his decision process. Gil finally sighed.

"I'm afraid, alright?!" He screamed.

Moly's face softened very quickly. The anger melted off of her face. She was now ready to listen.

"Afraid? Why would you be afraid?" The girl said with sadness lingering in her voice.

"I'm just afraid to be a dad. What if I'm not good enough? What if our baby gets hurt all because of me? I don't want to put her in danger just because I was being stupid.." Gil's head sunk as he stared at the ground.

Molly sighs as well.  
" Aww Gil, you wont mess up. To be honest, I'm scared too." The girl confessed. "I mean, first I have to go through carrying her, I have no clue how that's all going to be like. And I still have to deliver. There's so much to go through, that I don't even know how to handle it, either."

Gil still notices how upset his wife looks. She looked like he had been through so much pain only being in her third month. The blue haired male hated to see his wife so sad. Especially if he is the one who caused it from his own foolishness. The young male stood tall and pulled his girl into a warm embrace.

"Hey." He muttered. This got Molly's attention. So she looked into her husband's deep blue eyes. "We'll get through it together. Remember, through thick and thin, for better or for worse, and for good times and bad: I'll still love you."

"I love you more, Gilly." Molly said as she grinned and squeezed him harder.

The two lip locked, but broke a part when Molly had flinched. She then placed both hands on her belly and beamed.

"She's kicking. I can feel her." The girl gasped as more movements came from her swollen abdomen.

Gil wasn't hesitant to reach his arm to place his hand on his wife's tummy. After gently spreading his fingers over the fabric that wad covering it, he could feel it. The baby girl was kicking at her mother and squirming on the inside. She was a restless little girl, but very sweet and tiny.

The blue haired male couldn't help but smile at this. He was being so foolish for not wanting to be in this magical moment. His daughter was actually alive, and moving like she wanted to come out.

"I think she's saying: Daddy, I forgive you." Molly said sweetly. "And so do I."

The two stare deeply into eachothers eyes and enjoy the rest of the day feeling that little baby girl kick.

* * *

Isn't this sweet? Well if you didn't get the numerous clues I put here..Their having a baby girl! I have only one name, and that's Milly. :-/ Yeah, I don't have any other good names. If you know some, just reply!

Short, I know, but very informational! I promise I'll have longer chapters later!


	9. Chapter 9

That Special Love Story  
Part 9

Later that day, the baby was still kicking Molly. Throughout the afternoon, the little girl would move and shake. The pink haired girl thought it was very cute, but also alarming. The first few movements were soft, but know they've turned rough. Everytime Molly would try to do something, the baby girl would keep on kicking.

"What is up with you?" Molly asked as she stared down at her tummy.

The baby replied with a sharp kick that made her mother jump. The pink haired girl tried rubbing her belly to make the shaking stop, but it didn't work. She tried drinking tea and relaxing with Gil, but it still had no affect.

"Is she still going at it?" The blue haired male would ask.

"Yes," Molly replied, "and she hasn't stopped for hours."

"Maybe she's hungry, or just tired."

"I already ate, and I took a nap earlier. She's probably just active. She gets that from you." The pink hair girl giggled.

Her husband just grinned back and gave his wife some time to relax. He knew that she had a lot to think about, so leaving her alone for a  
while is the best thing to do. Just when the blue haired male left, the baby's kicks seemed to have gotten rougher. Rougher to the point that Molly couldn't even move. She managed to stagger into the kitchen and grip the counter top for balance.

"These aren't just regular kicks." The older female convince herself. "Something is wrong. It's like the baby is warning me about something."

Just when Molly said that, her stomach started to move even more. She groaned when it all stopped, but began to ponder about what she was being warned about.

Was it concerning her house?  
Her health?  
Her husband?  
...Her friends?

Just then, the baby girl kicked her mother with such a force that made her nearly fall. Molly gripped her stomach and breathed slowly. Suddenly, the cellphone in the young  
girls' pocket started to ring. The female picked it up and raised it to her ear.

"Hello?" She said quickly.

"M-Molly?" A trembling voice came from the other end of the phone.

"Oona? What's going on? Are you alright? You sound upset!"

"No! You have to come to the hospital! Nonny was hit by a car!"

Those words smacked Molly in the face so hard, she actually flinched. Nonny, hit, and car aren't words that should be in the same sentence. The girl was still stunned by that statement and demanded and explanation to why it abused her so.

"W-What?" Molly stammered. "Wh-What did you say?"

" I wasn't paying attention, and Nonny only had time to push me out of the way! He was hit, and.."

From then on, Molly could hear only sobbing. The loud crying nearly drowned out the sound of sirens, as well as helicopters. This must be very serious.

"Calm down, Oona!" The pink haired girl spoke quietly. "Tell me where you are, and Gil and I can ride with you to the hospital!"

"Thanks! I'm at the corner of Spade and Hook near Bubble Boulevard!" The other female replied. "And please hurry! He looked so bad they wouldn't even let me in the ambulance!"

The phone was then hung up. Molly dropped it on the table and let out a heavy sigh. She just had to fight back tears for the safety of her friend. The girl then used her remaining strength to call her husband.

"Gil!" She screamed with all of her might. "Hurry, we have to go to the hospital!"

Thumping was coming from the nearby stair case. Gil had rushed down so quickly, his hair was blown back and mishappen by the friction.

"What?!" He shrieked in confusion. "Is it time already?"

"Wha-? No, not the baby!" Molly replied. "Its Oona! She said that Nonny was hit by a car! We have to pick her up so we can go to the hospital!"

"Well let's go!"

The couple quickly sped out of their home and into their car. Where they headed down the road into what seemed to be a crazy traffic jam. The two could only stop their car at a distance to see police tape and cop cars everywhere. They quickly rushed down the block and saw Oona looking around with fear.

"Oona!" Molly called to her other best friend.

Oona turned and gave a whimper of partial relief.

"Molly!" The purple haired female sheathed as she hugged her. "Thank god you came! They were just about to leave with the ambulances!"

Before Molly could talk, Gil came rushing behind her. Panting and trying to catch his breath.

"Man, you run fast!" He wheezed. "Oh, hey Oona!"

The blue haired male pulled Oona into a hug, then stared at the bloody mess on the street.

"What happened?" Gil asked with sadness in his voice.

"Nonny and I were walking across the street when some idiot in a car came by and drove right at us! I wasn't that fast with my reflexes, so Nonny pushed me out of the way while he got a face full of bumper!" The purple haired girl stated with tears in her eyes. "We have to go now! My Nonny needs me! We have to follow the ambulance before it's too late!"

It didn't take long for the three friends to sprint to the car and drive right after the medical vehicles. After a good five minutes of driving, they all pulled into the parking lot of the BubbleTucky Regional Hospital. There, all of the medical staff were running around frantically. Trying to make room for the poor boy who was hit by a car.

Oona looked around wildly to find Nonny. She finally saw him laying on a long stretcher. His body looking mangled and broken. His clothes torn, skin burned, and blood filling his orange hair and pouring down his forehead. Poor Oona had to cover her mouth to avoid screaming. She ran next to the doctors who wheeled the stretcher and stared down at her broken boyfriend.

"Nonny!" She screamed. "Please! Wake up!"

The Ginger didn't respond. All he did was lay there. With his eyes closed tightly and chest trying desperately to rise with air.

With a swift flick, the stretcher was wheeled through the doors of the emergency room. Some nurses stood guard at the door. Telling Oona half-heartedly that she couldn't go in. No matter how much she begged or pleaded, she couldn't step foot in that room.

Instead of pitting up a fight, Oona just collapsed on the floor. Her knees hit the ground with a force as she let out thick sobs of sadness. Though her face was buried in her hands, you could still here her cries of pain and the sense of depression linger from her body. Salty tears poured from her eyes and made their way to her chin. Where they dripped onto the tile floors that smelled of blood and bleach.

Oona didn't care what was happening around her. She didn't care for the faint sounds of Molly and Gil calling her name. She didn't care if anyone was with her. And she especially didn't care if she died right then and there.

All she cared for is her Nonny. And if he was ever going to make it out of there alive.

Well, what do you think? How will Oona handle this? Will Nonny ever come out of that emergency room? Tune in for the next chapter of "That Special LoveStory" to find out! - See more at: clubs/bubble-guppies/articles/203248/title/special-love-story-part-9#


	10. Chapter 10

That Special Love Story  
Part 10

Footsteps beated across the tiled floors. These nervous feet were squeaking like mad as they skidded across each little section. These were the feet of Oona, as she was pacing from one side of the room to the other. She was nervous, heartbroken, and most of all, depressed. Her sensitive, "sweetie pie" personality was taking a major beating. The purple haired girl's usually sweet and innocent conscience was filled with thoughts of sadness and thoughts of the future.

Why would happen to Nonny?  
Would he survive?  
Would he need an operation?

That was the only the worse that could happen. He could be left mentally retarded. Making him lose all of his memory and intelligence. He could be crippled, left in a wheel chair and never being able to walk for the rest of his life. Or worse, he could lose all of his memory.

All of the beautiful moments he and Oona shared together. Their first duet, first kiss, and the first time they even glanced at eachother would be gone. That boy that she loved could never be Nonny again.

This made Oona worry even more. She didn't know what was happening in that emergency room, but all she had to do was pray for her boyfriend's safety. Hoping that he would get better.

"Oona. Oona?" Said a voice that echoed in her ear.

Oona was startled by Deema. Who had arrived many hours ago to sit at her best friends side. The purple haired girl remembered that she(herself) was gazing out of the hospital windows. Looking at the stars that cascaded across the night sky.

"Yes?" Oona whimpered.

"The doctors say that we can come into the personal waiting room." The blonde replied as she placed a hand on her friends' shoulder. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah." Oona replied as her thumb swooped under her eyelid to wipe away a tear. "I-I'll be fine. Whatever happens, it's nice to know that you guys have been around for the entire time."

"Okay." Deema smiles at her friend's reassurance.

The two girls head back to the public waiting room. Where the three other young adults were sitting and waiting. Well, Molly and Gil were fast asleep, while Goby was still dizzy from Deema waking him up. The dark skinned boy stretched and yawned.

"Is it time to go in yet?" He muttered as he rubbed his eyes.

"Yeah, the doctors just told me." Deema replied as she grabbed her husband's hand and grinned at him. "And you know, you sleep just like a baby."

This caused Goby to grin and nuzzle up with his wife. All of the affection they showed made Oona sad. She didn't know if Nonny would be alive or not. So she didn't know if they would ever be able to hug, or kiss ever again. A few more tears escaped from her dark brown eyes, as well as sobs flowing from her lips.

"Ohmigosh, I'm sorry Oona!" Deema said as she broke the affection coming from her man. "I know this is hard for you. And it was mean of me to do this right in front of your face."

"It's okay, Deema. I just have to get over it, that's all. Now let's wake up Molly and Gil so we can see Nonny."

It took only a matter of moments for the other couple to awake from their dreams. They did rub their eyes and yawn just as the others did. They all had been waiting for eight hours after all. From 4 in the afternoon to nearly midnight. They were all tired, and restless. The only person awake was the baby. Who was still kicking in Molly stomach. Seeming cocky that she warned her mother of danger hours earlier.

The five young adults make their way into the personal waiting room. When a medical team is working on a patient, they reserve a special room for family and friends to meet. Usually this is the type of room where death is stated. A place where the doctors have to tell the heart shattered family members that their relative could barely make it. This room. This dark colored room, with dim lights, and hard sofas..Smelled of death.

The young adults wait a few moments until an middle aged doctor comes in. He stands tall in his lab coat and holds a clipboard in his hands.

"How is he doctor?" Oona asked as she stood from her seat.

"Well, that hit that Nonny received was pretty brutal. The skiding caused him to have many burns on his skin as well as a few broken bones. He needed numerous stitches as well. The single hit alone would've been enough to kill him."

The purple gained girl turned her head with every painful description. It seemed that her body was wrapped in never ending pain. The shocking information of her boyfriend was a blow hard enough to kill Oona.

"But, we have his results, and it seems that.." The male doctor pauses for a minute. His eyes were still wandering around his clipboard in amazement.

"Oh for the love of Pete! Tell us!" Deema shouted in aggravation. "The suspense is maddining!"

"Well, you will all be happy to know that..Nonny is going to be fine."

This caused everyone to cheer as well as take a breath of releif. All of them were happy that their buddy was okay, especially Oona. Who was smiling and cheering with all of her strength.

"Thank you so much!" She said gleefully. "May we see him?"

"I don't see why not." The doctor replied with a smile.

The relieved friends made their way into the ICU (intensive care unit) and near a room with the number 76 printed on the door. The doctor slowly opens the door to reveal a lump laying in bed. The others rushed in with excitement.

"Now just take it easy, he just had surgery. So we shouldn't startle him or get him too worked up." He said as he closed the door.

Oona was the first to walk up to the bed. There, she saw Nonny lying in the many cushion. Since he was laying on his back, you could see every scar and fragment on his body. His usually pale cheeks were covered in bloody scratches and his neck had a big cloth taped to the side. His hair was pushed up more than it usually was from the bandage wrapped around his forehead, and all around his head. The poor Ginger had a green cast on his right arm and another on his left leg.  
The last thing that made Nonny look different were his signature "goggles" that were removed to show his closed eyes.

Oona ran over to the bed and collapsed at the side. She was beyond ecstatic that her boyfriend was alright.

"Nonny." She whispered desperately in his ear. "Open your eyes. Please, I want to see you. Hear you. Just make sure that you're okay."

It took a few moments, but Nonny's emerald eyes finally opened for him to see Oona clearly.

"O-Oona?" He raspilly whispered. "I-Is that you?"

Tears of joy streamed down Oona's face at the sound of his voice. She hugged him, but loosened her grip after seeing him wince.

"Yes!" She exclaimed with happiness. "Yes it's me! And everyone else is here too!"

The happy girl gestures to the others. Who smiled at Nonny with relief and joy in their faces.

"Man, how long was I out?" The orange haired boy asked.

"About six hours, but that doesn't matter!" The purple haired girl stated boldly. "What matters is that you're okay!"

"Thanks Oona." Nonny replied with one of his signature smiles. "Now can you do something for me-?"

"Of course! I'll do whatever you want! I'll fluff your pillows! Adjust your bed! Change your clothes! Feed you! And I'll even kiss every little place that hurts!" The girl said sweetly as she stroked her boyfriend's hair gently. "Anything. I'll do it."

"I just wanted to see if you would say yes or no." The Ginger replied with a smile on his face.

"Yes or no to what?" Oona asked in complete confusion.

With one swift movement, Nonny removed a small case from under his pillow. He faced Oona and stared deeply into her dark brown eyes.

"Oona, I know I've always been the shy guy. But I'll never be shy to ask you..Oona Margeret Taminoki, will you marry me?"

-  
Yay! Nonny's alright! Now I wouldn't be that cruel, now would I? :) now its late! comment and I'll see you next time!

- See more at: clubs/bubble-guppies/articles/203249/title/special-love-story-part-10# .dpuf


	11. Chapter 11

That Special Love Story  
Part 11

Though Oona was already confused about the past events that had happened earlier that day, this set her mind straight. All she could do was look at the beautiful ring that was being displayed before her. It had a whimsical band that was swirled, and a giant dark blue gem implanted in the middle. It was jade. A gem that signified beauty an honor in her distant cultures.

She wanted to jump on Nonny so badly, but that would probably worsen his conditions if. The girl blinked a messy mixture of tears from her eyes and smiled.

"Yes. I will." She said while hugging her bandaged fiancé.

Nonny hugged her back with a grin plastered on his face. He slipped the ring on his fiancée finger and kissed her gently on the head.

After a few hours of talking with friends, Nonny seemed to relax. Though he was mummified in bandages and under serious medical rest, he could still talk just the same and act just the same. The Ginger seemed to smile more often. Once in a while, he would grin, then, he would laugh. Just as if he was never hit by a car.

About an hour later, the other four left the hospital. Leaving Oona and Nonny to be together at last. They just sat in bed together, and discussed many serious things while becoming tired.

"So, how did it feel?" Oona would ask quietly.

"How did what feel?" Nonny replied in confusion.

"Being ran over like that. I mean, that hit looked really rough, and it especially looked like it hurt."

"It did hurt. And I was really mad because I was going to propose to you right after we crossed the street, but this happened..."

"You were?" Oona beamed with glistening eyes.

"Of course I was." The male replied while giving his fiancé another passionate kiss.

"I still want to thank you. You saved my life. I could've been killed and you risked it all just for me. That is the kindest thing anyone has ever done for me.."

"There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you." Nonny replied as the two made eye contact. "Even if it means risking my own life."

"Oh, Nonny." Oona swooned as she snuggled next to him in bed.

The two started to rest in the hospital bed. Both of their bodies were wrapped in warmth as they cuddled under the thin sheets. Onna was sleeping soundly, but Nonny was having trouble. He was tossing and turning for a few moments until finally settling in a comfortable position. The orange haired patient lay quietly on his back as he drifted off into his own dreams.

Within' a minute, Nonny realized that he was sitting in the park. He looked around in confusion.

The park? Why was he at the park?

This was the same field that he noticed that previous day, and the same people walking down the pebbled road.

"Nonny?"

The young male adjusted his vision to Oona. Who was holding his hand and giving him a sweet grin.

"Are you ready to go? I want to make something special for dinner tonight!" The purple haired girl said as she rose from the bench they were sitting on.

Dinner? The male shook his head in an attempt to regain his previous memory. He was seriously confused beyond belief. Nonny didn't know what he was doing in this place again, or why, but all he wanted was to go home.

"Alright." He replied to Oona.

The two were holding hands tightly as they walked down the pavement. Their feet were kicking the tiny stones just as they made it to the stop signals. Nonny pushed the button and waited for the countdown to commence. Just as the numbers started flashing, a truck came speeding around the corner. Inside was a man who held his head low to have another swig of beer.

The adorable couple started to calmly walk down the cross walk until the car sped right in front of them. In just a flash, Oona was sent flying, and the car stopped dead in it's tracks. Nonny was surprisingly not hit or subdued to any force in any way. His head turned until he could see Oona laying on the ground. Bloody, broken, and hurt.

It only took the ginger a millisecond to rush down to her side. He noticed that her cheeks were covered in bruises and scratches, as well as her arms and her legs. Oona's dark purple jeans were ripped, and the collar of her shirt was filling with the blood oozing from her neck. Her hair was now mangled, and tinted red from the red liquid pouring from the back of her head. Onna's face was still covered in deep gashes, and her right arm and leg were bent in ways that made Nonny sick to his stomach. What scared Nonny even more was the pool of blood forming on the front of her shirt and her back.

"Oona!" Nonny cried desperately. "Speak to me!"

Oona didn't reply. Her eyes were shut tight and her chest was still.

"Oona, C'mon! This isn't funny!" Hot tears poured from his eyes. "Stop playing tricks on me! I hate it!"

No matter how many times Nonny screamed at Oona's corpse, it still wouldn't move. He tried perforimg CPR, but she still didn't breath.

"I know you'll be okay! You just have to!" The young adult sobbed as his fists pumped against her motionless chest.

The Ginger tried this for such a long time until his hands were covered in the dark fluid known as blood. He stared at his hands in complete horror as he allowed more tears pour from his eyes. He finally grabbed Oona's shoulders and and pulled Her limp body into a hug. The male sobbed into her hair and seemed to grip onto the corpse forever. He whispered things sweetly to her, and asked her to come back. He knew that this was the denial coming out, but it didn't matter. With all of his remaining strength, Nonny screamed at the top of his lungs. Hoping that they could hear him in the heavens.

That's when he woke up.

All of the pain he felt was washed away when he could see Oona loooking at him with concern.

"Nonny, calm down! Are you alright?"

Nonny answered by giving his future wife the tightest hug he could give.

"J-Just a terrible nightmare." He was trembling.

"About what?" The girl replied with concern.

"I dreamed of what it would be like If you were the one who was hit." The male retorted hastily. "It was crazy! You were covered in blood, your skin was burned, and your eyes were closed. I was going insane over it. I tried doing everything I could, but you wouldn't wake up."

Tears were spilling from both of their eyes. The two were very scared of the events that had happened that day. Both of their lives had been in danger and could've ended easily. They were frightened, but tried to stick together to avoid any more emotional breakdowns.

The young adults gripped onto each other as they fell back into bed, but slowly. They dreaded at the thought that their fears were going to scare them into staying up forever.

_

Angst. Me likey :D well, it's like 1 am, and I am sleepy =_= I hate doing all nighters but I get my inspiration better when my sisters aren't screaming in my ears.

So I had a chapter revolved around Oona and Nonny! What will happen next? Will Nonny ever get over his near death situation? Will Oona become traumatized by her fiancé nearly dying? What will happen next? Tune in for he next chapter to find out!

- See more at: clubs/bubble-guppies/articles/204071/title/special-love-story-part-11#sthash.


	12. Chapter 12

Part 12

Months had passed since the accident and everyone seemed to get better. Nonny's injuries had healed completely, which left him scarless and healthy again. Goby and Deema had finally gotten married. They had their loving wedding in a traditional church filled family and friends. Molly and Gil were just as fine. They were doing great, and Molly was getting farther in her pregnancy. Now being nine months along, she looked like she was ready to pop. Her tummy was big, round, and so adorable to touch. Gil loved to rub it once in a while, kiss it, and even talk to the little baby inside.

On one special day, the couple just just sitting in their living room. Gil was tickling Molly's large belly, which made her laugh and giggle uncontrollably.

"Gilly, stop that!" She would laugh. "It tickles!"

"It's not my fault! I think the baby likes to be tickled!" The male smiled as he placed his hand on the top of the mound.

Molly laughed again.

"Speaking of the baby, we haven't thought of any names yet." She said. "I'm only due in a few days and we still haven't thought of anything."

"I don't know." Gil replied in deep thought. "It would've been easier if we actually knew what we were having. Who knew that only two nurses could get us confused with the gender!"

Molly was getting a bit worked up. She was still confused abut the whole "Baby gender" fiasco that happened only weeks earlier. While going for a weekly checkup, a lazy nurse told the couple that that they were having a boy, when another one told them that they were having a girl.

"I'm still confused." Gil said as  
he scratched his head bashfully. "Why don't we think of random names for each and see which one fits?"

"Good idea, Gilly." Molly smiled sweetly.

"So, for a girl, Rachel. For a boy, Jason?

"Those are cute, but they just don't click." The girl replied coldly once seeing her husband nod in agreement. "Maybe Helen for a girl, and Tyler for a boy?"

"Eh, they're nice, but they still don't  
match up." The male replied. "Madison or Ben?"

This went on forever. They each gave a decent set of names, but they all weren't good enough. Maybe one didn't flow, or another wouldn't roll off the tounge smoothly. Either way, they were running out of names.

"Jeez, this is as hard as it was to pick out our wedding theme." The blue haired male said plainly.

"You're right, instead of going crazy, let's just go simple. Why not just make names that have special meanings." The pink haired female suggested.

"Great! So if it's a boy, Blaine! From my great uncle who's in the army!"

"-And if it's a girl, Lilian! Lily for short! From the flowers that I love!"

The two were satisfied with these names, they were short, sweet, and simple. Once clearing out the akward vibe in the air, Gil and Molly had started talking about their baby.

"I can't wait to see him, or her." The expecting female chirped. "I just know  
he or she will be a star."

"I can't wait either! It's gonna be so cool having a cute little kid around!" The male replied with just as much excitement.

"Yeah, I-!"

Molly suddenely tensed. A large knot twisted in the pit of her stomach. This twisting made her belly very sore. She grabbed onto her stomach and let out a low groan.

"Ohh." She whimpered slightly.

"Are you okay, Molls?" Gil asked with even more concern. "Are they the cramps again?"

"No, these are stronger. The baby is moving in different directions and it really hurts!" The girl tries to rub her tummy, and feels the violent movements of the small child.

"Maybe we should go to a doctor? I hope there isn't anything wrong!"

"Me too, I just feel like there's something-"

Pop.

Molly felt that sudden burst flow through her body. It ran chills up and down her feeble spine. She just shrugged until she realized that her pants felt wet. The girl's brown eyes dart down to her stretchy yoga pants. A large dark blotch was spreading right over her groin and coated her thighs.

"Oh my god, did I just wet myself?" The mother thought in shock.

Wait, this wasn't urine. This liquid felt thick as it ran down Molly's leg. It was a clear fluid with a few streams of blood here and there.

"G-Gil!" Molly said startlingly to get her husband's attention. "My water just broke! It's time."

Gil jumped right out of his seat and cringed.

"It's time?! Already?! But you only had a couple of days left!" He said as he rushed up the stairs.

"I don't think the baby wants to wait." Molly groaned as she lifted herself from the messy waddled slowly to the door and waited for Gil to come back down.

The blue haired male easily slid down the rail of the stair case and landed safetly on the ground. He had a giant luggage bag slung on his shoulder, a few carry-ons in his hand, and paper jammed in his fingers.

"Okay, I have everything! I have the overnight bag, a few Lamaze stuff, your favorite pair of PJs and we are ready to go!" He said frantically. "I have the bags, the coats, now what am I missing?"

"Uh, Gil-?"

"It's crazy! I must be missing something! This load feels too light! I know it, it's at the tip of my tounge-!"

"Gil?"

"I must be insane! We should have everything, and-!"

"Gilly!"

"Yeah?"

"The thing you forgot-" Molly said slowly. "Is to stay calm. Just relax."

"Right! Relax, got it!" Replied Gil, who was a bit jittery from all of the excitement.

"Good, now lets get going!"

"Right!" Gil reached into his pocket, but pulled out nothing. His eyes widenened in fear at the sight of his bare palm. "The keys! I must've lost them!"

As Gil continued to go partially insane, Molly just giggled and gave him a funny look. Even during her labor, Molly can still laugh whenever she's around Gil. She, once again, snapped him out of his trance.

"You mean these keys?" The female giggled as she removed the keys from Gil's opposite pocket.

"Oh, heh, sorry." Gil blushed coyly. "Let's go!"

The two hopped into the car and sped quickly to the hospital. While riding, Molly called the rest of the group to meet them there. As the ride continued, Gil would momentarily glance at his wife. He wanted to make sure that she was stationary, and didn't move until they reached their destination.

"Well, it's happening!" The girl squeaked with excitement.

"It's pretty amazing!" Her husband replied.

"I still can't believe how calm I am! This is going to be easy!"

Though the pink haired girl seemed confident, the drama has only begun. It took thirty minutes to get to the hospital and Molly was in complete pain. Even when her contractions were very far apart, she still felt the twisting and the burning.

"Oh God, it hurts!" She shrieked as a nurse wheeled her into a hospital room.

"Just calm down ." Said a nurse very sweetly. "Its only the pain talking."

Molly took a deep breath and bit her lip. The painful contraction had finally passed, but she could feel another one come up. During that time, she put on a small hospital gown and was propped in her bed.

"Ugh, I feel like dying." The expecting female said with agony. "Gil, remember when I said that this was going to be easy? I lied."

"It can't be that bad." Said Gil, who pulled up a chair right next to the lumpy bed.

"Try squeezing a golfball out of your nose, then get back to me on that."

"Sorry." The male sunk lower in his chair.

Gil loved Molly very much, but she was being a bit scary. The male had no idea of the type of pain she was going through, so he couldn't relate. He just tried his best to comfort her and to reassure her that everything would be alright.

Suddenely a girl with long blonde hair, blue eyes, and a cute orange blouse popped her head into the room.

"Anybody home?" Deema laughed.

"Hey Deema!" Gil greeted.

"Hi Deema!" Molly said with partial relief. "Is everyone else here?"

"Yup, they're right behind me!"

Deema walked into the room with the other four behind her. They all were holding things in their arms and greeted the Moly and Gil.

"Hi guys, we're glad that you could come!" Said Gil. "What are in the boxes?"

"Just stuff to pass the time! Since labor can go on for a while, we got all of these cool games and. Things to take Moly's mind off the pain." The blonde replied. "I have a whole box full of snacks!"

"-And I have cards and board games to play with if we get too bored!" Oona said as he pulled a stack of cards from her box.

"I brought your favorite movies!"said Nonny. "From The Hunger Games to Twilight: Breaking Dawn."

Molly smiled at all of her friends. She felt so happy that they cared so much for her pain. It was delightful and rewarding. Now she felt like she could get through her labor with ease.

"Wait! There's one more thing I have to give!" Goby said as he pulled a DVD case from behind his back. "The first, second, and third season of "The Bubble Guppies!"

"No way!" The pink haired girl exclaimed as Goby passed her the case. "I can't believe they still sell these!"

"They were selling them in the gift shop. Probably for little kids who were staying here." The dark skinned male grinned. " 'You like it?"

"I love it! Thanks everyone! It feels really nice to know that all of you care! Now let's crack open this thing open and watch it!" The expecting girl said with excitement.

Nonny placed the DVD into the TV and pressed play. Once the previews and ads passed by, an oceanic title page popped up.

"Which episode should we watch first?" The Ginger asked.

"Let's do the first episode." Oona suggested. "Call a clambulance! It fits perfect for this situation."

Nonny hit the 'play' button again an the show began to start. The six friend sat on couches and comfy chairs admit they were kids again.

The title "Bubble Guppies" popped up on the screen in bubble letter, and the TV looked like it was filling up with water. The theme music played just as a five year old Molly on the TV swam in into view.

"Hi! It's me, Molly!" The girl said on the TV. "-And it's time for.."

"Time for a check up." The TV Gil said as he swam up to Molly an felt her for head.

"Gil, what are you-?"

"Up, up, up! It's Doctor Gil to you!"

The real Molly and Gil smiled and laughed. This was the first scene that they had even performed together, and it was the best. The two had been together since the show first started an never split apart when it ended. The entire group of friends couldn't help but reminisce about their old times together.

"I loved that scene." Molly said with a smile on her face. "I remember we had to do multiple takes because I blushed every time Gil touched me!"

"ha, I remember!" Gil said in agreement. "The costume crew had to yank that doctors coat off me because I wanted to give you a full body exam!"

The group of young adults laugh loudly.

"My favorite was the cowgirl episode!" Deema explained. "I remember  
during the "Opposite Saloon" segment it was the first time I made "Love eyes" at Goby."

"I could remember that any day!" Replied Goby with a smirk. "Then after the director yelled "cut" I jumped over the counter and kissed you!"

"It was so romantic!" Swooned the blonde as she batted her eyelashes.

"My favorite was the resteraunt episode! Once we finished the filming, the entire crew, cast, and directors  
had pizza! Plus, that was the day that Nonny first kissed me." Oona added as she snuggled next to Nonny.  
"He looked so cute as a bus boy!"

Then next few hours went on with the memories. The six friends had all  
of their favorite days, and their best episodes that they performed together. This went on for about five hours. All of the taking did take Molly's mind off the pain, but once the sixth hour passed she could feel the contractions getting stronger and closer together.

-  
After six hours had passed, Molly had felt the contractions worsen. She was sweating like crazy and panting for breath. She clenched her teeth with every burst of agony and gripped the side of the bed.

"Ow!" The expecting female groaned.

The pink haired girl's nails were digging into the bed frame so hard, claw marks formed on the rails.

The rest of the group tried to make her feel better with the games, food, and videos. It worked for a while, but after the next few hours passed, Molly was in complete agony. The contractions were becoming more frequent and more painful than when they first started. The girl tried sitting, standing in certain ways, and walking, but the agony continued.

"AAH!" The girl squeezed her eyes shut and clutched her swollen tummy.

"It's okay, Molly!" Gil comforted as he squeezed her hand and stroked her hair. "Just breath and everything will be fine!"

"Oh, thanks Gil. It just really hurts. I never felt this way before, it's like getting killed from the inside-!" Molly had seized up and clenched her teeth. "Augh! And it feels terrible!"

The sweat was still beading down Molly's laboring forehead as she continued to breath heavilly. Gil wiped the sweat from her forehead and planted a kiss on her lips.

"Just breath for me, baby ." He comforted ever so sweetly.

Molly would've smiled if it hadn't been for a contraction beating her to it. She just gave a painful smile. Even though her spine was being strangled with the weight and chills. Causing the expecting mother to whimper and squirm.

Just then, a pale man that looked as if he was in his late 20s came into tue room.

"I'll need everyone here to leave except for Molly and Gil." He said while looking at his clipboard.

"Good luck, Molly." Deema whispered as she left.

The other left just as the doctor shut the door tightly.

"Hello Mr and Mrs Gordan. I'm Dr. blain, and I'll be delivering that baby of yours." The doctor explained with ease. "Now Molly, let's see how far along you are!"

Dr. Blain checked how far Molly was to pushing. He knew she had  
been through a lot in these long hours, so he wanted to make her feel more comfortable.

"Cool, it looks like your already 10 centimeters!" The doctor said as he slipped on some rubber gloves.

"What does that mean?" Molly and Gil asked in unison.

"It means that your ready to push." Dr. blain said to his female patient.

* * *

Well it's time! The baby's coming and Molly is ready to push! It's so exciting!  
I'm sorry if some parts are long and useless. I wanted a

What will happen during the birth? Will it be a boy or a girl? Get ready to find out!


	13. Chapter 13

That Special LoveStory  
Part 13

"I-I am?" Moly asked, as she was still struggling to breath.

"That's right." Doctor Blain said as he adjusted his gloves. "I'll be right back, I have to get a few more assistants and the plastic basinet."

Just as the young doctor left, the expecting girl let out long breath. She still couldn't believe that she was actually giving birth to a baby. Molly thought of it miraculous, but scary. Her naive mind still had no clue what type of pain that it was going up against.

Several moments later, came back in wearing a mask and brought in two more nurses. They had also dragged a carrier and a few blankets to hold the baby in.

"Ready, Mrs. Gordon?"

Molly nodded and gripped Gil's hand harder. She had to sit up so the doctors could see properly between her legs. Molly blushed in embarrassment, but was in too much pain to notice. She just sat back and breathed even deeper.

"Okay, on the count of three I want you to push as hard as you can." The (slightly) older male said slowly. "One...Two...Three..Push!"

Molly didn't know how much strength she had left, but she pushed as hard as she could. Now this pain sent jolts of chills up and down her body. It seemed like everything that was inside of her was on fire.

"Great, now you can stop."

The girl stopped her pushing and whimpered. She felt more terrible than before, and was sweating just the same.

"G-Gil.." She said raspilly. "P-Please, make it stop."

"You're almost there." The soon-to- be father replied gently. "Just push and it will all be over soon."

Twenty minutes of pushing passed until the head finally started to submerge. Molly could feel the firm head bulge out of her with every move she made. It gave her an uncomfortable feeling, and was coated with blood from all of the laboring.

"I can see the head perfectly, don't stop!" The doctor coached as he pulled it slightly.

"N-No, I can't do this! It hurts too bad!" Molly sobbed as the painful tears poured from her misty eyes. "AAHH!"

"Just keep pushing! You're almost there!" Her husband coached with confidence filling his soul. "You can do this, I know you can."

"O-Okay."

Molly continued pushing with all of her might. She squeezed her eyes shut and tore the skin off of Gil's hand. Her body clenched up, but eased when she felt something slide out of her body. The pink haired girl was still trying to catch her breath when a high pitched cry filled the room. And it wasn't her own..

A gasp came from Gil. Molly weakly opened her eyes to see a baby squirming in Dr. Blain's arms. It was crying tremendously, but went silent after a couple of moments. The infant was covered in blood as well as some other unknown liquids.

"Congratualations! It's a healthy baby girl!"

Molly smiled thankfully and took the messy infant on her chest. The little girl cuddled with her mother and sighed softly. Gil gave Molly a loving kiss and looked at the small baby as well.

"Oh my goodness," Molly panted with cheeks that were red from laboring.

"You did it, honey," Gil complimented as he gave his tired wife another kiss, and stroked her messy hair.

The baby girl was taken, cleaned, and wrapped in a blanket. The mother took the baby in her arms and held her gently while her husband crouched right next to her.

"She's beautiful." Gil said with awe.

"-And so small. She's like a little angel." Molly cooed. "Hi there, Lily, I'm your mommy, and that's your daddy. We're going to take very good care of you."

Lily was silent, and opened her eyes to the sounds bouncing around her. She looked at her parents and smiled.

"Aw Gil, she looks just like you." Molly said softly. "She has your eyes, your skin, and your nose."

"-And she has your hair." Gil retorted happily.

Lily did have many traits from her parents. She had the pale skin of her father as well as the nose, and ocean blue eyes. As for her mother, she had the same light pink hair that was fluffy and curly.

"She's perfect in every way." The mother stated.

"I'll go get everyone else! They have to see how cool she is!" The father ran out of the room quickly and came back a second later with the rest of the young adults.

"Ooh! Let me see her!" Deema squealed with delight. "Let me see the little baby!"

Molly loosened her grip on the child and passed her to her best friend. The blonde girl held the little baby tightly in her arms and grinned.

"She is so cute! What did you name her?"

"We named her Lilian." The new mother said as she started to relax. "But her nickname can be Lily."

"That's a beautiful name!" Goby added as he looked at the baby girl. "Wow, she looks just like you Gil! She has your face and everything!"

"I know, and she has Molly's pretty pink hair!" The blue haired male replied to his friend.

Each of the young adults got to hold Baby Lily. She was very quiet and easy to handle. Though she had to get fed in between the hours, she was still a pleasure to touch.

The visiting hours had ended very quickly. Deema, Goby, Nonny, and Oona had to leave, but didn't depart until giving their friends a joyous "Congratualations!". Once the others left the hospital, Molly continued to hold her daughter tightly and stare at her in pure admiration.

"I still can't believe that she's here! Our little baby." The female smiled. "She's just as perfect as I thought she'd be."

"I can't believe it either." Said Gil as he sat on the opposite side of the hospital bed. "She's more beautiful than I thought she'd be."

"Here, Gilly. You can hold her, I've been hogging her all night." Molly had said. "She needs to see her daddy."

The pink haired girl passes the baby to her husband. He cradles the frail head of Lily in his arms and looks down at her. The blue haired male admires the baby girl with such love and passion. He loved this child more than anything, and promised to protect her no matter what.

"You're gonna be a daddy's girl aren't you?" He asked the small girl, who looked at him with her big blue eyes.

All Lily did was stare back at her father, and then smile again. She reached up her tiny fist to play with his fingers. Lily also made a few cooing sounds in an attempt to laugh.

Gil couldn't help but let little tears slip from his eyes. He finally had a daughter of his own. A little girl to teach; a little girl to show how to solve problems; A little girl to love.

Not only was this baby beautiful, but she was so quiet and sweet. Gil knew that she was going to be a big star.

* * *

Short, sweet, and simple! Sorry it took, like, a week to finish! I just wanted to make it perfect! So, the baby's here! Little Lily Gordon! Don't you just love babies?" Yeah, who doesn't?

So, you know what to do! Amber, out.


	14. A Quick Note

One quick note

Hey everybody. I'm back, and with a new iPhone 4! This is my first document written on my new phone and I'm really excited! I used to have an old iPhone 3G, but now I got my dad's iPhone 4! Anyway, to SkyWarriorKirby, this story SO is not over! I still have a lot more ideas boggled in my head that I want to get out! So don't think that it's over! And thanks to all of the people who have reviewed and read this story! I work very hard on it and I appreciate the positive feed back. It makes me more inspired to write more for all of you! So keep'm coming!

I have some new ideas in my head for up coming chapters...

1. Molly and Gil are having trouble getting up in the middle of the night with Lily.

2. They get into a heavy argument about it.

3. Goby and Deema go through with having kids, but Goby has no clue how to take care of a baby.

4. Oona has to deal with a jerky boss at work. Nonny goes a bit overboard with protecting her.

5. While getting their house cleaned for out from bugs, Deema and Goby have no choice but to stay with Goby's family in the city.

6. A few chapters later. The gang takes a trip to finally relax, Oona is already pregnant and goes into labor at the hotel.

That's all I have so far! So reveiw if you have any more ideas!


	15. Chapter 14

That Special LoveStory

Part 14

Days had passed since Molly gave birth to little Lily Gordon. It took a while for both the mother and the baby to heal properly, and for Molly to regain her strength for walking. During that time, Gil was attentive of the doctors and how they treated his wife. He wanted to make sure that his wife and daughter were treated properly and without any arrogant gestures.

Now today was finally the day. The couple and their new daughter were finally going home. It was only nine in the morning when Molly woke to the sun shining brightly in her face. She smiled and turned to see Lily sleeping soundly in her bassinet.

"Another restful night," The mother thought, "She's such an easy baby."

Molly stretched from her bed and put on another outfit from her suitcase. A loose pair of dark blue pants, a light blue V-neck shirt, and a pair of sneakers.

With the help of Gil, the two packed up their bags and zipped their carry-ons tightly. Dr. Blain came into give Lily one last check up before they go.

"Perfectly healthy," The doctor said with a smile.

After wrapping the baby in thick blankets and heading down the elevator, Molly and Gil signed the paper work and headed out of the hospital. Lily was sitting comfortably in her carseat and still sleeping away.

"It feels so nice to go back home," Molly sighed, "I missed sleeping in my soft bed other than that lumpy one in the hospital."

"I think Lily will like going home too," said Gil, who made a quick turn into the gravel driveway, "We're here!"

The blue haired male helped his wife out of the car, and took his daughter's carseat out. The happy couple held hands as they made their way into their home. Once unlocking the door and stepping inside, the dim light flicked on. Four figures finally stood when the living room lit.

"Surprise!"

The young parents slightly jumped, but laughed when they saw the figures were Nonny, Oona, Deema, and Goby.

"Hey guys!" The blue haired male greeted in surprise.

Molly was going to say hello, it was too bad that Lily's tiny wails beat her to it. The young mother said a quick "hi" to the group and picked up the tiny infant in the nursery.

"Oh, it's okay Lily," Molly shushed and gently rocked the baby, "Mommy's here, don't cry."

"And you said that surprising them was a good idea.." Goby's voice came from the other room.

"Sorry, I didn't know Lily would be asleep!" Deema retorted in defense.

Molly held the baby tightly and sighed. She then walked back into the living room with the rest of the adults.

"Sorry everyone," the mother said, "Lily's been a bit cranky today. But it was a really nice surprise!"

The four other friends presented the new parents with new toys and items for little Lily. Many items such as bottles, rocking chairs, diapers, and even formula. The parents were very thankful, especially since Lily needed special care.

The adults got together and discussed many things. Such as current news, family , and especially children.

"Are you guys thinking about having kids too?" Molly asked as she fed Lily a bottle.

"Totally!" Deema said, speaking for herself and her husband.

"Maybe," Said Oona as she blushed wildly. "We tried once, but it may take more than that to make a baby."

"Actually," Nonny gently said with a small smile," Some women can have kids after one time, so there could be a possibility. And if not, it wouldn't hurt to try again."

The ginger put an arm around the purple haired girl as they both blushed heavily. Oona giggled a bit and twirled her hair.

"Maybe," She repeated with red cheeks.

"Ooh, some couples' being naughty! I wouldn't be surprised to see a new baby come around," Deema teased," oh, that reminds me. Goby, remember when I was sick the other day while we were at the hospital?"

"Yeah," The dark skinned male replied.

"Well I saw one of the doctors, he gave me a pregnancy test," Deema grinned, causing her eyes to sparkle, "it came out positive!"

Goby's eyes widened. "You mean your-?"

Deema replied with a cheerful nod. "Yes! I'm pregnant!"

"Congratulations you two!" Molly cheered gleefully.

Deema and Goby embraced for a moment and kissed lightly. It was exciting to know that after watching their friends have kids, it was nice to start a family of their own.

The little get together ended the same way it always would. With joyous ending remarks and hugs from each of the friends. Nonny, Oona, Goby, an Deema departed gleefully, afterwards Gil shut the door.

"It was nice of them to visit," The mother said as she placed the baby in a bassinet. "Now all that excitement wore Lily out, she's finally asleep."

The young couple finally had some time to relax from all of the recent commotion. They did what they usually do when left alone...cook.

They were no head chefs, but Molly and Gil would always make something sweet when they were bored. Today, they would make cupcakes. Home made of courses! It wouldn't be special if they weren't home made.

The two got all of the ingredients and utensils needed to make everything. Once getting everything, Molly preheated the oven while Gil dug out a recipe.

"It says that we have to.."

All of sudden, large wails and sobs started filling the large directed her eyes to the baby monitor that was perched on the kitchen counter.

She sighs, "Coming Lily."

Gil slouched and groaned with impatience. Molly quickly rushed off the stairs to care for the baby girl. Once coming down, she washed her hands and wiped them on a dish towel.

"Okay, now I'm ready," the pink haired mother stated.

The blue haired young adult gave a small grin and looked at the recipe, "Okay, for the ingredients, we need five cups of flour, two tablespoons of vanilla extract.."

The couple continue to make their delicious dessert. Though they had to stop once in a while to check on Lily, they ended up having fun. Whether they were feeding each other icing from seeing who could eat the most sprinkles.

At the end of the night, after eating dinner and the delicious cupcakes, the two started getting ready for bed. Gil was the first to get into the covers, wearing only a pair of boxers and a loose T-shirt. He rubbed his tired eyes and yawned.

"Man, I'm beat. I didn't know making cupcakes would be so tiring," he covered himself with the blanket and curled into a tiny ball, "All Iwanna do now is sleep."

"Not yet, Gilly," Molly's voice was heard and rang in Gil's ears seductively.

The blue haired male opened his eyes widely to see Molly in a very vulnerable state. She was leaning on the door frame of their bathroom only wearing a pure white button down shirt, with one side off her shoulder and her pink hair curled and laying down her partially exposed back.

Gil's heart could've completely exploded at the sight of her. He couldn't look anywhere else.

Molly slowly walked to her side of the bed and sat on it with her legs crossed.

"I'm a little tired, but not too tired for this," She purred, "But do you know what I really want?"

"I think I know," The blue haired male gave one of his smirks and reposed his wife in a loving embrace, then gave her a passionate kiss on the lips.

Things were really starting to get serious when crying interrupted them. The two broke apart and looked at the other monitor that was next to their bed.

"Aw C'mon!" Gil screamed in annoyance, "We were just getting started!"

"One of the perks of being a parent," Molly growled sarcastically as well.

The mother was still flushing red as she went to check on the baby. As she came back, she sighed and rubbed her head.

"That's the fifth time today, it was nice before but now it's getting ridiculous. I sorta miss being pregnant with Lily."

"Yeah, I guess it's hard being a first time parent," her husband replied, he then glanced at his wife, "so, you wanna.."

"Ugh, sorry Gil, I really am tired. Lets just save it for later, okay?"

"Aw, okay," Gil finally frowned, "The mood is gone anyway.."

The tired parents finally get under the covers and slowly fell asleep. As they both drifted to sleep, they had thought of the same thing:

This is going to take some getting used to.

* * *

Finally done! I want to apologize to all of my followers for making you wait so long! I know it gets steamy at the end, but that's just me :D I can't let this story get all mushy, it has to have some good romance! The next chapter my include partial "Molly and Gil handling Lily's constant crying" and "Deema and goby having kids" parts! Yup, now that Goby and Deema are having a kid, Nonny and Oona may try harder to catch up! That'll be in 3-4 now, I'll be answering some questions.

Kinza087- sorry I confused you! But yeah, Molly's dress formed a long "tail" meaning that it dragged behind her because it was so long

Tupi-I'm still trying to develop the other children, but I have a surprise twist for Oona and Nonny's kids that you may like, I can't tell you though! XD


	16. Chapter 15

That Special Love Story

Part 15

-Two months later-

"For crying out loud, Lily. This has to end."

Molly was rocking Lily as much as she could, but the infant was still screaming her lungs out. The little girl had again started crying mindlessly and woke her parents up at 3 in the morning. It was actually Gil's turn to get her, but he was too tired to even move, so Molly had to do it.

"Please," the young mother pleaded as though the child could understand,"Just do mommy a favor and PLEASE stop crying."

Lily shut her mouth and stared wide eyed. Molly sighed with instant relief and attempted to put her back in her crib when she started wailing again. Gil suddenly emerged from his pile of pillows on his side of the bed and rubbed his eyes. He trudged into the baby's room and stood next to his wife.

"Can you please get her to stop crying?" He pleaded in the most whiny of voices.

"What do you think I'm doing," Molly whimpered as she shot him a look, "I've done everything. I've fed her, changed her, and I've been rocking her for hours."

"I don't see why she would still be going," The male said as he tiredly leaned against the brightly painted wall.

"She's a baby, Gil. That's what she does," The pink haired female said, "And I would really appreciate it if you would at least help me."

"I've been helping you all day!" Gil replied, feeling rather offended.

"Excactly, 'during the day'. But when night hits, you immediately push Lily to me! I can't be getting up in the middle of every night by myself! I still need to have enough energy to breast feed her in the morning and make sure she sticks to her napping schedule so she won't keep us up all night like this!"

"Yes, because those things are SO important," he mumbled sarcastically under his breath.

Molly's eyebrows furrowed and she turned to her husband with an angry glint in her eye. She scoffed.

"You know, you have absolutely NO idea how hard it is to take care of Lily, especially during the night," Molly furiously hissed, her voice raising every second, "I try to make the best of it and you just stay asleep and don't even volunteer to help me!"

"Do you think it's any easier for me?" Gil said just the same. "By the time I get home from work, I'm dead tired! I just want some sleep so I can have enough energy to work to get more money to support all of us! But I guess that's not enough for you! Sure, it's all about Molly! I don't even care that my husband works 10 hours every day to support our family!" He mimicked her childishly.

Molly's heart was stabbed by all of Gil's words. She had never seen this side of him before. He seemed so hurtful, and it hurt her heart. Did he really think of her that way? Before Molly could even think, she started yelling things that weren't even considered words.

"I am not selfish! If anything, you're the selfish one! You will NEVER know how hard it was to even give birth to her!" Molly tried not to scream, but her voice became louder. Her throat was tightening, and her voice was becoming raspy, "You held my hand the entire time! And reassured me that everything was going to be alright! And I believed you, even though I was in pain! When we got married, you vowed as much as I did that we would support one another! I still believed you!" Heavy tears were streaming from the corners of the mothers eyes, but she continued to talk, "Right now, it feels like everything you have ever promised me was a big... Lie!"

Seeing Molly so frustrated, it made Gil frustrated on what to say, he finally said something that he would regret.

"Well maybe it was!"

Gil's suddenly stopped and tried to realize what he just said. Molly gasped while her eyes squeezed out more tears.

"I-I'm.." He couldn't even find any words.

Molly placed Lily down and ran out of the baby room with her hands covering her face. Gil tried to follow her to apologize, but she slammed the bedroom door shut. He tried to open it, but the knob resisted his force. It was locked.

There were no words to describe how awful the young father felt. It was the evil side of him saying all those words. He didn't mean to say them, he didn't want to say them, but after all of that bickering he ran out of reasonable things to say and just let all of his past anger (even from things not concerning Molly) out.

He groaned with his own self hatred, and tapped on the door.

"Molly?" He called softly.

There was no answer. Gil was worried, and finally walked back into the baby room to tend to his daughter. When she was finally settled, Gil glanced at the dresser to see the baby sound monitor. He slowly walked over and clicked it on. From there, all he could hear was intense sobbing. He felt lower than ever. Making his wife cry made him feel like one of the most evil of villains that used to be in the old movies he would watch.

He sighed and rubbed his hands through his wild blue hair, "God, I'm stupid. Why did I say that?"

It took a while for Gil to recollect himself. After many minutes of thinking, he found the bedroom door to be open. He stepped inside to see Molly still crying. She was facing away from her husband with a pillow close to her face. You could practically see the giant blotches that were tears scattered over the fabric.

"Molly," The male asked again, "Please talk to me, I just want to-"

"I-I don't want to talk right now," The girl managed to say through her weeping.

Gil sat on the edge of the giant bed. He then started pouring out his heart to the girl better than ever before.

" I messed up. Bad. No, in fact, I screwed up more than I ever have in my entire life." He said. This started out good. Molly lifted her head and turned, "I'm so sorry, Molly. I should have never said that to you. Especially this early. I do work hard, but not as much as you. You're a hard working mother, and a wife who has to put up with me every day. You're right, I have no clue what it's like to even have a baby, let alone take care of one..but I do know how it feels to be a complete jerk, and I'm feeling it right now. You're just awesome, Molly. You're kind, sweet, caring, loving, and nice to everyone, and you don't deserve my crap. I'm really lucky to have you, and I know that I shouldn't treat you this way."

Molly was really looking at him now. Though her eyes were red, and her cheeks were wet, she still listened.

"I did vow to love you, and to never hurt you, but i completely messed that up. So if you want to not talk to me ever again, or even leave me, I would understand,"

The pink haired girl wiped her eyes to finally see her husband with his head low. She felt sudden warmness gush in her heart. He really poured everything out for her? She was so sweetened by his words she didn't know what to do.

"Leave you? I would never do that." Molly softly said. Her husband looked up only to feel her jump in his arms and sink her head into his shoulder, "Gilly, I forgive you."

Gil wrapped his arms around her with thankfulness. He kissed the top of her head and hugged her tightly.

"I'm sorry," He repeated, "And I love you so much."

"I love you too, Gil,"Molly said back, "I shouldn't have been so emotional, or so defensive."

"No it was me," the male said, "I was being a complete idiot for not helping you. I shouldn't have said those things, and I'm happy that you would forgive me."

"Of course I forgive you," Molly said as she finally smiled, "You're my Gil, and I wouldn't imagine life without you. Even if you do act like a total goofball."

The two laughed and kissed the past anger away. They finally cuddled together on their bed and slowly started falling asleep. As they were just on the peak of falling asleep, intense crying came from the baby monitor again. As Molly started to get up, Gil lightly eased her back down.

"You sleep, I got it," He smiled and walked out of the room.

Molly smiled back. Maybe marriage isn't all sunshine and rainbows, but it sure does feel good to know that even in tough times, you're spouse will always love you. No matter what.

Now the tired mother laid under the covers and sunk in the cushions of her bed. Getting ready for some well earned sleep.

* * *

Just to let you know, I nearly cried writing this. Seriously, I had legit tears. I know that marriage isn't all smiley and happy, there are some rough spots! So it felt interesting to have Molly and Gil finally disagree on something (considering that they are pictured as the "perfect couple") i just hope i didn't make Gil too OOC, it just feels weird to let out his bad side for once and i didn't know how to put it. nor Molly's..so R&R and I'll see you BG fans later! Next chapter will possibly start the DeemaXGoby part of the saga! So stay tuned!


	17. Chapter 16

That Special Love Story 16

Deema flicked her fingers lazily over the laptop that was balancing right on her 8 month baby bump. She kept her vision locked on the screen as she searched up for things on the Babies 'R Us and Target websites. Her body was comfortably sitting up on the bed with feet crossed loosely and arms resting at her sides. Being 10 at night, she did feel a bit fatigued, but the baby's kicking kept her wide awake.

The blonde mother peered up from her spot and gasped. She flinched and screamed," GOBY! GOBY!"

Goby, who was currently in their bathroom, rushed out quickly at the sound of his wife's screams.

"What the matter?! What's wrong?!"He asked frantically.

"Look at that big bug on the wall," Deema said frantically as she pointed at the wall right behind her husband.

The male sighed. He thought this was another one of Deema's "Pregnant Overly Dramatic" moments again. That was until he turned around.

"What bu-Oh My God!" Goby shrieked at the sight of the tiny beast, "What the heck is that thing?!"

The bug on the wall looked very different from any insect they've ever seen. It was rather large, covered in fuzz, and had giant wings. It was a sickly color of orange and green and had giant eyes that looked as if it could burn holes in you. What made it even more scary were the giant antennas on its head.

Goby took a hesitant step closer, "It looks like a cockroach."

"That's not a cockroach! It looks like a rat with wings!" Deema was flipping out on the bed and backed from the wall as far as she could, "Kill it! Kill it!"

Goby picked up one of Deema's slippers and slammed the bottom against the wall. A giant crunch came from the bug that was now squashed. When the dark skinned male pulled the slipper back, he nearly puked. All inside of the bug was this acid green goop that was splattered on the slipper and on the pale paint on the wall.

"Aw, Gross," He whined.

"Great, now I'm gonna have to burn my slippers," the blonde huffed and crossed her arms, "that was my favorite pair too."

After cleaning the wall and Deema's slipper, Goby slipped under the covers with Deema and turned to her.

"Now that that's over-," He scooted closer to her just to see a smile spread across her face, "lets get some sleep."

"I wish I could," the blonde women yawned and put away her laptop," But Luke's been kicking me all night."

Goby let out a small chuckle and spread one of his hand over Deema's large bump. He calmly pressed his face against the smooth skin and kissed it.

"You're really wearing your momma out aren't you?" The male asked the unborn child. Little Luke replied with a kick back, which poked Goby's cheek.

"I think that's a 'yes'," Deema giggled, as well as giving her husband a kiss and laying under the covers, "By the way, we have call someone about that bug. It looked pretty creepy."

"I'm sure it's nothing," Goby reassured as he spooned his wife's bump under the covers, "I'm sure it's nothing..."

"It's something all right."

It was the next morning. After getting pestered by Deema many times, Goby had finally called an exterminator. A large truck with a plastic beetle on the top rode up to their house. A hefty man came out and inspected the place with bad news.

"It's really something," Said the exterminator again, "These things are rare. They're the Mixed colored Hue-Roaches,"

"I told you they were roaches," Goby said to his wife smugly.

Deema rolled her eyes, "We can't have roaches in our house! We already have a baby on the way, and we can't let our child be infected by these crazy Hula roaches, or what ever they're called!"

"I understand that ma'am," Said the insect expert, "We can always get these roaches out with a full house gassing. It'll kill the live ones now and destroy any larvae that might've been injected into wood."

"How long will that take?" Deema asked again, feeling her mood swings come up.

" 'bout two weeks.."

"Two weeks?" The couple said in unison.

"Just be happy it's not two months. These things are rare and need to be carefully taken out to avoid any further infestation," The exterminator grabbed his clipboard and started packing away all of his equipment, "We need to start as early as possible, so we have to get started tomorrow morning. Have a nice day."

The inspector left the house leaving the young couple shocked. They only have a day to pack their things and decide where to actually go. They only had limited options, and that didn't help make things any better.

"I can't believe him," Deema said angrily as she shoved folded clothes into her suitcase, "Who does he think he is?"

"The bug expert?" Joked Goby, who was still folding his clothes for the next two weeks.

"Kicking us out of our house like that! And for two weeks too! Where the heck are we gonna stay?" The young mother shut her first case and went on to another, "Molly and Gil are traveling to show Lily to their families, and Oona and Nonny are in Japan visiting Oona's grandparents! We have no place left to go!"

It took a while of thinking, but Goby had finally gotten an idea. A smile leaped across his face.

"I think i know where we can go," he said to his worked up wife,"Lets go stay at my parents place in the city!"

"The city?" Deema pondered for a moment, "it doesn't sound like a bad idea. I've always like BBC."

"And their house is big enough to hold a whole bunch of people, so we'll have enough space!"

"Hmm, sure, why not," The blonde agreed happily, "We're going to the city!"

After packing all of the needed clothes for two weeks and calling Goby's mother to tell her about their plans(showing up unexpected is rude), the two set out for Big Bubble City.

They traveled for many miles, and what seemed like hours when they finally crossed the bridge to see the glamourous city. It was just as beautiful as they remembered it. Just as sparkly, just as bright, and just as lively. They rode through the crowded streets with surprising ease. After passing the lovely part of the city, the small car started going deeper and deeper. The now populated buildings turned into broken down apartments with bars on all of the windows. Some thug looking figures were staring at the car from an alley. Deema quickly ducked.

"Goby, is this really where you lived?" she whispered.

"Sure is!" the male said in a surprisingly cheery mood, "It brings back memories doesn't it?"

"I've never really been in this part of BBC before," The blonde retorted with a worried look, "it looks, dangerous..."

"That's just how it looks like that during the night, but it's much livelier during the day."

After five minutes of driving, the two finally pulled up to a rather large apartment complex. They took out all of their cases and rang the broken door bell. A friendly African American women wearing and apron opened the door with a smile.

"Goby, my baby, you're home!" The women lunged forward and gave Goby a sloppy kiss on the cheek and a hug.

Goby laughed, "I missed you too, mom."

"And Deema! So nice to see you again!" The mother gave Deema a small hug so she wouldn't hurt her stomach, "You're so beautiful, and carrying such a wonderful child as well!"

Deema smiled. She loved seeing her in laws. The last time she had seen them was at the wedding, so it to visit.

As the door opened more, loud noise poured out of it. It seemed like millions of people were in only the living room. Some women, who were talking. Some men, telling heartfelt stories and tales. Children, playing games and running around. And they all looked mostly the same, chocolate colored skin, brown eyes, and dark or light indigo hair.

Deema couldn't help but let her eye brows raise and jaw drop.

"You came just in time for the family reunion!" Goby's mother said again. " come, I'll show you to your room."

As the two walked, The blonde started looking around and started talking to her husband.

"Goby, when you said that your parents house was big enough to hold a lot of people, I thought it was a figure of speech," she said uncomfortably, "I feel like the 'odd one out'. Like I don't belong."

"Thats crazy! You shouldn't think that! I love you, and nothing will ever change that. And most importantly, you're family, and that's all that matters," the male placed down his bag and looked around to see a little girl with caramel colored skin, grey eyes, and dark brown hair, "see that little girl over there?"

Deema nodded.

"That's my distant niece Marci, and her parents are mixed racial. We're not the only ones. So you shouldn't feel any type of way," Goby reassured and kissed his wife on her forehead.

All of a sudden, another girl, looking like she was in her Mid twenties came by. She had long indigo hair pulled back into a ponytail, shiny brown eyes, same colored skin, and a skinny curvy figure. She smiled to show off her pearly white teeth.

"Hey brother!" the girl greeted while giving him a hug, "It's so nice to see you again!"

"Hey, Marissa!" Goby relied with a tighter hug, "It feels like its been forever!"

Marissa was Goby's sister. She was pretty nice, but she does have another side that no one ever wants to be around. After breaking her hug with Goby, Marissa eyes Deema and lets a frown visibly wash on her face.

"Deema.." she said with an unbelievably fake smile, "It's nice to meet you again." She didn't even touch the other girl.

"Marissa.." Deema snarled back, doing the same.

Marissa and Deema didn't necessarily like each other. The reason we'll get into later.

"Oh did you do something with your hair? It's much prettier now!"

The blonde touched her hair defensively, "Yeah I got it straightened a bit, and flat ironed it to get my curls to become more even."

"Yes, it's so much better than that old style we used to have when we were kids! I mean, you could hide a dog in there!"

Deema's cheeks turned red with anger at Marissa's statement. She knew that she was like a loaded pistol and would fire off on her at any moment, but held back. The blonde suddenly pulled off a fake laugh with Marissa.

"Yes, and I see you got your braces removed! I remember when you came to one of my sleepovers and had the biggest head gear I've ever seen," Deema said freshly, " I mean, you looked like a walking satellite dish."

Marissa seems to glare at her sister in law, but stopped when Goby glanced at her, "I hope to see you his at the picnic we're all having at the park tommorow morning. It's going to be fun!"

"Oh we'll be there!" Deema started pulling her husband up the stairs to escape that painful conversation, "You can count on that!"

After climbing many stairs, the couple made it to their spare room. It was pretty big, and quite elegant for a shabby looking apartment. As Goby shut the door, Deema let out a strong sigh of frustration.

"That little butt kisser! She thinks she so perfect! And she has the NERVE to dis my hair?! Now that's where I draw the freakin' line!"

"Deema, calm down. You don't want to hurt yourself," Her husband reassured as he unpacked all of their stuff.

"I can't," the pregnant female eased herself onto the large bed, "Marissa deliberately made fun of me! Calling me wild and calling my hair crazy!"

"Maybe she's just playing? You know how my sis likes to joke."

"That wasn't a joke. If it was, I would've passed out from laughing..Marissa is silent, but deadly. She's like a loaded machine gun with a silencer! Just waiting to shoot over and over and over again!"

While talking, the two change into their pajamas and hop into bed.

"Maybe she's just overwhelmed by all the commotion. My family is pretty big after all. It takes a lot of work to get them all together," Goby said as he shut off the light and got under the covers, "Don't stress, it'll get better. Trust me."

"It better.."

* * *

Yeah this chapter is flipping long! It actually took me two nights to make ! So yeah, I made Goby live in the projects, and have a few racial relationship stuff going on in here. I know, i know "just because he's African american doesn't mean he lives in the projects." but it was already in my head, so it came out like this...I think this is pure reality. I'm African American, and when I go places, I may be the only dark person there,(like my friends birthday party) but that doesn't stop me from doing what I want! I got my inspiration from my last family reunion! All I could see were people just like me except for one little girl who had adorable tan skin and blonde hair! And she looked happy to be there! :D so I hope you enjoyed Marissa's snobbiness, Deema's angriness, and Goby's obliviousness! You know what to do! R&R! Amber, out!


	18. Chapter 17

That Special Love Story Part 17

"More lemonade, Deema?" Asked Linda, her step mother.

"Not thank you, I'm fine," Deema said as she patted her tummy, "And I think Luke will agree with me. I don't want to squish him."

Linda laughed and carried the pitcher of bright yellow juice away. As she left, the blonde mother looked around from her spot at the picnic table. She was still amazed by how many family members were at this crowded park. It was just like the night before. Mothers, fathers, children. You name it. So many of them just playing talking, and having fun. This had to be the best reunion ever. Especially when they rented out the best park ever. With wide open fields, trees, and all sorts of stations for basketball and even horseshoes.

Deema could hear Goby approach her from a distance. Laughing loudly at the game he was currently playing with his cousins. He sat next to Deema and gave her a kiss.

"Hey, just wanted to check on you," He said, "How're you feeling?"

"Great. Stuffed, but great," The blonde giggled, "You're mother really knows how to cook. That had to be the best food I ever had!"

"Yeah, mom used to have her own restaurant because she was so good at cooking! She could cook for the entire world if she wanted to!"

"That's a amazing, she's really ni-"

"Goby!"

Deema winced at the shrill voice. She turned to see..well you know. She shot imaginary daggers at Marissa's head as the other girl swished herself over to the table and sat right across the two.

"Gosh darn it, Marissa!" Deema mentally cursed.

"Oh hey Marissa," The male said with less excitement, "uh, do you mind? We're sorta..uh...talking here."

"Oh, pardon for the interruption, but I was wondering if you could do an itty bitty favor for me?" Marisa batted her long eye lashes.

"Uh, Okay," He replied, Deema groaned.

"You know how Cousin Tony likes to prank people?"

"Uh huh?"

"Well, he took my purse, and everyone else is too busy to help me get it back."

The chocolate skinned male stood up, "I'm on it! Tony!"

As Goby left, Marissa's face went from a cheesy smile to a nasty scowl. She turned to Deema so harshly, her indigo hair flicked the young mother in the face. Deema scoffed and returned the scowl.

"How dare you!" The blonde said.

"No, how DARE you!" Marissa shrieked.

"What are you taking about, Marissa?!"

"It's all your fault I never get to see my brother again! The minute you married him, he's been cooped up in Bubble Tucky! Working hard day and night to support you and I doubt you even acknowledge it! Now that you're carrying his kid, he's stuck with you!"

Deema scoffed again. She was highly offended by Marissa. She could feel her heart racing, blood flowing furiously, and head throbbing. She didn't even know why the other girl was starting such a fuss anyway..Well, if Marissa wanted a fight, she got one. "You dont know me! Well excuse you Miss I'm-a-total-stalker-and-stick-to-my-family-like-th e-hair -on-my-back! I don't know what's up with you, but you are making me more and more frustrated everytime I even THINK of you! You say that I'm the bad person when you're deliberately criticizing me on how I look and who I am, and that's not okay with me!"

Everyone in the park stopped to hear the argument. Even Goby stopped his bickering with his Cousin Tony to realize what's going on.

As the two girls went at it, they had stood up and started to yell at each other completely. Faces were red, voices were hoarse, and eyes were bursting with fire. They both went on about which one of them loved Goby the most, and who meant more to him...his sister or his wife..

"You are pathetic!" Deema screamed again," You expect me to just sit here and take all of the crazy crap you're saying? Heck no! Listen honey, just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I can't be just as awesome as I was before!"

"Just shut up Deema! You have no idea how possessive you are! I hardly get a chance to see my own brother anymore because of you!"

"Who's says its my fault?!" Deema's stomach suddenly tensed, she clutched it and swayed, "You're the one who starts petty fights when you know you obviously can't win them."

Marissa was boiling with fury. she had so much useless anger she didn't know what to do with it. As Linda passed by with the same pitcher of lemonade, the angry sister grabbed it and held it high.

"Here's your petty fight!"

With one lunge, the giant pitcher was tipped. Deema didn't even have a chance to move until the lemony liquid was poured all over her. The giant container shattered in the glass and scattered across her feet. Being completely drenched with lemonade made Deema even angrier. She wiped the lemon out of her eyes and gazed at Marissa with another burst of fury. With blood running faster and face flushing even darker. The other family members gasped. Some shouted and ran to the mother with assistance. Goby sprinted from his spot to help his drenched wife. Who was still dripping and nearly crying with embarrassment.

"Marissa what the Hell?!" Goby screamed as he attempted to wring out Deema's now tight shirt. He had never used that type of language before, but he was so angry at his sister, he didn't know what to do, "Do you not realize she's pregnant?!"

Deema's heart was still beating quickly that she started getting dizzy. She swayed again as her vision became blurry. This was until her legs gave out from under her and she fell right onto the ground. Goby dived down right with her.

Pain wracked Deema's body. Her spine was burning with agony from the fall and she clutched her stomach. Her breathing was quick and uneven, and she gave out raspy groans and pants as the pain became worse. Goby managed to get her to lay on the floor with her head on his lap. Many people were crowding around her in shock, some screaming and other telling family to call 911.

"G-goby," Deema groaned as she looked up at her husband, "I don't feel so good..E-everything hurts!"

"Just look at me, baby, everything's gonna be fine. Just hang in there." The male replied as he stroked her head to distract her from her agony.

Tears of pain were pouring from her blue eyes. The mother suddenly felt a strange tingle run through her midsection. All of a sudden, her white khakis were suddenly forming spots of pure red blood. The girl gasped and started crying again.

Goby looked down with horror as the blood started spreading all over the grass. Time seemed to freeze around him as more tears came from his wife as she continually clutched her large tummy. That much blood wasn't normal. It was a tradegy, in fact, to any mother, or parent for that matter. It wasn't like any other water breakage. It meant that something was wrong with the fetus..

It meant that their baby was dying..

* * *

What will happen next? Will Deema survive? Will Luke? Will Goby ever forgive his sister? Tune in next time to find out! I know this chapter is short (and really bad) but I waned to get to the good parts! So stay tuned!


	19. Chapter 18

That Special LoveStory Part 18

The minute the paramedics came, they hoisted Deema up onto a stretcher while her husband ran right beside it. They both stuffed into the back of the ambulance as it roared loudly down the street. Knowing that Deema was in serious trouble, the entire clan at the park packed themselves up and followed the ambulance to the hospital. Which took up at least 30 cars and 5 minivans.

In the gigantic truck, the hurt blonde lay on the stretcher, still in pain from her fall and her embarrassing lemonade shower. Her breathing seemed to be getting more shallow, and the blood marks on the front of her pants continued to grow. She was trying to calm down, but everything hurt her. A sudden pain twisted her stomach, and she let out a raspy scream. Squeezing her eyes tight and letting the tears flow from her eyes. Deema's hand never left her stomach as she continued to clutch it.

"W-what's happening to me!" she sobbed through pants,"Oh God, it hurts!"

"Just hang in there Deema! We're going as fast as we can," Goby was holding her hand the entire time and stroking her long, curly hair, "Just calm down, you're going to be fine."

Deema's breathing was just starting to ease when another burning sensation blasted within her. She squeezed Goby's hand tightly and bit her lip to avoid screaming.

It seemed like forever until the ambulance and the other family members arrived at the hospital. The stretcher was quickly yet carefully pulled out of the truck and pushed into the hospital. The paramedics wheeled it as fast as they could through the doors and up to the front desk, where a women dressed in nurses scrubs was standing.

"Is that the girl?" she asked quickly.

The paramedic doctors nod as the nurse picked up the phone on the desk,"Paging Doctor Lansdale and assistants to operating room 7 in maternity ward. And make it quick!" she put the phone down and turned to Goby, who was still trying to catch up to the moving stretcher. "Are you her husband?"

"Yes!" he replied.

"We already got your call!" the nurse started running down the hall, and Goby followed, "I consulted our maternity doctor and he's already set up."

"Set up for what?"

The nurse ignored him, "Here, take these!"

The women shoved turquoise colored scrubs to the male. It consisted of a long T-shirt, pants, and a white mask. He finally asked, "What are these for?"

"For surgery!" the nurse snapped again with anxiousness, "Your wife's having an emergency C-Section!"

Time seemed to freeze again for Goby. Who knew everything was so serious that Deema had to have a C-section to save her and their son's life. He was scared. Beyond that, he was horrified. All sorts of crazy fantasies ran through his mind. Would Deema die? Would Luke die? Worst, what if he lost them both?

"Sir? Sir!"

Goby was knocked out if his fantasies by the same snappy nurse,"Sir, hurry up and get the scrubs on, your wife's already in the operating room!"

Goby scrambled to put on all of the scrubs and run right through the shiny white doors of the operatingroom. It was awfully big, but only had a few doctors inside. Many sharp, metallic tools were sitting on counters and on small trays covered in plastic. He could see five doctors covered from head to toe in masks, gloves, and thick scrubs. Goby was more horrified at what he saw after that. He saw his once sobbing wife laying on the table. A giant wall of clothe was in front of her so she won't be able to see the surgery. Her hair was put into a bonnet to keep out of her face, and a thin plastic tube with two spouts was in her nose to help with her breathing. Many wires were also connecting into her wrist and the heart monitor next to her was beeping slowly and steadily. The chocolate skinned adult took a seat next to Deema to see that she was wide awake. No longer sobbing or crying, but giggling childishly.

"Hi, Goby," She giggled silently, "Isn't morphine the best?"

Deema was really hung up on the anesthetics. She had no clue what state she was in, and couldn't feel anything. Of course, the doctors would give it to her for the surgery and to calm her down from her previous state of being hysterical.

"It is Deema," Goby replied, rolling with Deema's loopy conservation. He peered over the wall to see that the doctors had already started cutting her. Blood was layering over the scalpels and sponges, but it was all manageable. "You're doing great, it'll be over before you know it. And we'll finally have our baby boy."

Deema giggled again and rested farther on the table. And after what seemed like decades, a high pitched cry filled the hollow O.R. The doctor lifted up the small baby boy out of the bloody mess he was in, "Here he is."

Luke was kicking and screaming his little lungs out. Which was good. He was alive and healthy, and that made the two parents very happy. After cutting the cord and having Luke cleaned, Goby held his first born tightly. He smiled widely, "Deema, look."

The blonde opened her blue eyes to finally see her son. He looked so beautiful, and so adorable. She lifted up her fingers so Luke could hold onto them. He did and looked back to his mother thankfully, "Luke.."

All of a sudden, Deema became pale. Her eyes were slowly shutting and smile fading from her face. Her heart monitor started buzzing with a low hum.

Goby became frightened, "What's going on? What's happening to her?!"

"She's starting to lose more blood!" said one of the doctors and he lifted the already blood soaked sponge to Deema's stomach, "Nurse Mari, get the oxygen!"

A nurse came over with a large tank and pulled the nose spouts out of Deema's slow moving nostrils. She instead replaced it with an oxygen mask.

Another doctor came over to Goby and took Luke, "I'm sorry sir, I'm going to have to ask you to leave!"

Before Goby could blink, he was pushed out of the operating room. He desperately tried to run back in, but the doors were locked. And the view of Deema was covered by scrambling doctors who were barking orders.

He slowly walked back to the waiting room with tears slowly brimming his eyes. Goby could see his entire family taking up the entire waiting room. Once, he appeared for all of them to see, each member stopped their conversations to stare at Goby.

"So?" Asked Linda intently.

"It's a boy," The new father said.

The entire family cheered and rejoiced loud enough for the entire hospital to hear. Most men high fiving one another, and women hugging each other with joy.

"But," Goby continued, everyone stopped, "She's losing a lot of blood, and t-they told me to wait out here.."

The sad male sat next to his mother and sank his face in his hands. Only a few tears left his eyes just to keep from his family to see him cry. Linda rubbed his back as Goby rubbed his head in frustration.

"Aw, it's okay Goby. She'll be fine, I know it," Linda said reassuringly, "She will be safe.."

Goby sighed, but his sadness suddenly burned away to reveal anger. All of this..all of this commotion, Deema's need for surgery, her fall, her stress..was all because of...

"Marissa." Goby growled with anger.

He managed to find her in a large group of his god sisters and pulled her by her arm all the way to the middle of the waiting room where the entire family could see her.

"Easy! Easy! Watch it!" the girl whined, "What's the problem?"

"YOU!" the male barked back," You just couldn't help it could you? You just couldn't hold back your snooty little ego! You just had to take the attention away from the one person who actually deserved it!"

"What's up with you?" Marisa asked a little too innocently.

"Stop playing dumb, Marissa! Are you actually too stupid to realize what you did?! Teasing Deema was one thing, but dumping lemonade on her and overwhelming her so much that she fell and could've possibly killed out son?!" Goby's cheeks were burning, and his voice was raising as high as it could go. Though he never yelled at his surer, it wouldn't hurt to start now. "I thought that you were better than that! I thought that even if you didn't like Deema (even though I don't know why) you would do the smart thing and just leave her alone! But no! You had to go blabbing with your big mouth and now as we speak she could be dying!"

"It's not my fault!" Marissa shouted back, "She's not good enough for you!"

"I'm the one who decided that, not you! And who are you to say that she isn't good enough for me?! I've been with Deema ever since we've been in Pre school! She's smart, kind, funny, and just so nice and sweet in every way! More than you'll ever be!" He started jabbing Marissa in the chest as she started backing up, "All of those times those people teased you about your braces, and your hair, and all those times I stood up for you! This is how you repay me?! I thought you were better than that , Marissa! But I guess i was wrong!"

The previous nurse from before came into the waiting room with a smile on her face, "Mr. Johnson, you can come in now."

A small smile came across Goby's face, but before he left, he turned back to his sister with an unforgiving scowl," You may be my sister, but you will never be my friend."

With one turn of his heel, Goby marched out of the waiting room. Leaving Marissa with a guilty look and a broke heart.

* * *

Updated again! I'm just in the writing mood this week! Well, you know what to do! R&R and I'll see you chickadees later! Amber, out!


	20. Chapter 19

That Special LoveStory part 19

Goby ran down the hall as fast as he could. Making quick turns and nearly running over a man in a wheel chair. Many more fantasies were running through his head, and he completely forgot his argument with Marissa.

"The nurse had a smile on her face," he thought, "It must've meant something good."

After a marathon run through the maternity ward, Goby finally found the right room and pushed the door open.

Deema was sitting up in bed. Her skin returning to its usual color, and her golden hair looking more shiny and bouncy than ever. She was changed into a cute polka dotted night gown and held a bundle in her arms. She looked up and smiled at her husband. Who rushed over to her and sat right on the bed with her. He then gave her a loving kiss.

"I'm so glad you're safe," Goby said after detaching from the lip lock, "I thought I would lose you, and Luke too!"

"I'm fine, the doctor said that I had a problem with my blood pressure, but they got it back on track and say that I'm perfectly healthy," the blonde looked down at her son with a smile,"And so is he."

The two look down at Luke. He was indeed, adorable. He had mixed skin that was just a light caramel color, and misty blue eyes that could pierce through anything. He also had curly, light purple hair.

"I'm so glad Luke's safe, if anything had happened to him, I don't know what I'd do." the mother said again.

Deema seemed so happy considering that she's been through complete agony in the last three hours. Goby guessed that all she cared about was Luke. His health was her main priority, and her husband's as well. They looked so joyful and so distracted by their excitement, they completely forgot about Marissa and her snobby self.

As the two looked down at the new born again, Goby spoke up, "You were right."

"Hmm?" Deema glanced at Goby, being unable to hear what he had previously said, she kept her eyes locked on him and listened more intently.

"You were right about Marissa all along. I knew I should've listened to you, but she's my sister, and I'm supposed to trust her, but now I can't. Can you forgive me?"

"Of course I can, I'm not mad at you, Goby. I never was," the blonde gently comforted, "I was just trying to warn you, but I guess not all family members can get along."

"I'll say. I was just so mad at her! She was disrespecting you, and calling you names..and.." He sighed, "I just couldn't take it. I wanted to really give her a good slap that she would fly up into space. But instead, I told her off in front of everyone."

"You did?" Deema's ocean eyes widened, "How did it feel to finally stand up to her?"

"Awesome, I felt like I finally had a chance to tell her of how much of a jerk she's been since we got here. I just feel strange now. Like I over did it."

Luke started whining and Deema rocked him gently, "I can't believe I'm saying this, but I do too. I told her off earlier just as much as you could always talk to her during visiting hours. Just to clear things up..."

The conversation was interrupted by a tall man in a long white lab coat holding a large clip board. He entered the room silently and calmly walked to the hospital bed.

"Hello, Deema," Doctor Lansdale calmly said, "How are you feeling?"

"Much better," Deema replied, "My dizziness and nausea have gone away."

"Wonderful," The doctor replied, "Now it's my duty to help my patients and tell them every detail of their ailments.."

"What I want to know is why I was bleeding so much," The blonde stated, "I was so afraid that I would've crushed Luke when I fell."

"It just wasn't the fall. You just hurt your back, which caused your placenta to rupture a bit. That was a reason why you needed surgery, but not all of it. You have told me that you have been feeling stressed out lately?"

Deema nodded, then Dr. Lansdale shook with head in disapproval.

"You can't get too stressed out, especially when your pregnant. It can make your blood pressure go up, which caused you to bleed helplessly," The doctors frowned suddenly wiped away, "luckily, we were able to get you here it time! Now you and Luke are perfectly healthy!"

"Thanks Doctor Lansdale," Deema said thankfully, "For everything."

"It's no trouble, just doing my job. Visiting hours are going to end soon, so I think it'll be best to tell that giant crowd in the waiting room to greet you before it gets dark!"

The visiting hours did go by quickly. Goby's giant family managed to squeeze into the petite hospital room to see the little baby. They were all congratulating the young couple and took turns holding Luke until Nurse Marci came in and told them to leave.

"Marissa, wait!" Just as she was about to leave, Goby grabbed her arm, but she forcefully pulled it back.

"Don't touch me," Marissa hissed.

* * *

Cliffhanger!

Sorry it took so long to update (again) (and very short) was going to finish it last night, but I had an algebra final to study for, so I was tired. Schools going to be over for me next Tuesday, so I'll be free to finish the fic by then! Also, since Father's Day is coming up, I plan on writing something for Nonny, Gil, and Goby about experiencing the first Father's Day with their kids! So look out! R&R, Amber out!


	21. Chapter 20

That Special Love Story Part 20

Marissa sneered, " I thought I was only your sister, not your friend."

"You know I didn't mean that," Goby shot back, "I just overreacted!"

"You called me stupid, and that sounded pretty straight forward."

Goby slammed the hospital door shut. Which made his sister jump, but still hold her angered glare. The two continued to glare at one another until Goby started to speak.

"Look, I know this hasn't been the best day," he calmly declared.

"Yah got that right," snorted Marissa.

"I do regret -some- of the things I said,"

"You should,"

"-but not all of it."

"What?"

"You know you were doing something wrong, but you did it anyway. I'm just apologizing for making too much of a scene, but I don't want to go back from what I said."

Marissa was about to say something. She _wanted_ to say something, but all of the previous actions that she had committed suddenly came flooding back to her. Her rudeness, her fighting, her mouth? That put her sister-in-law in the _hospital_?

"You're right," She sighed, and sat on the tip of the hospital bed, "You're right. I'm a complete monster! I hurt my sister in law, and I caused all of this fuss between our family. What is wrong with me?"

Goby's face softened as he sat next to his upset sister, "I think that's a question that your going to have to answer yourself."

"You're right. I 'm sorry, extremely sorry. I just wanted you to be happy," said the indigo haired female, "I know I've been acting like a real moron lately, but I never really see you much. And I feel like I need to know _everything_ about how you're doing. But that doesn't excuse what I've done."

"I know, and I forgive you," Replied Goby, "I just wanted to ask...Why?"

"It's because I'm jealous! You have everything!", the sister relplied, "You have everything! A house, a perfect spouse, a son, and a whole bunch of faithful friends. And I hardly have any of that."

"It's okay Marissa, you're time will come. Remember, you just got out of college, and these things don't just come overnight. Soon enough you will find a great guy who will sweep you off your feet," he turned to Deema with a smile, "Just like what I did to the right girl."

Deema blushed and grinned.

"Thanks, bro," The indigo haired girl said, "And Deema, I hope you can accept my apology as well."

"Of course I can!" shrieked the blonde in a surprisingly happy voice, "I can forgive anyone. You explained yourself, and I know you made a mistake. I can forgive you for that!"

The two sisters then embraced and laughed together.

Goby was surprised about the results of the talk. Everything had turned out perfectly. Deema left the hospital after a couple of days with a completely healthy little boy. Another week had passed and the couple could finally go home. They packed up their things and gave their last good byes.

"Bye mom," Said Goby after kissing his mother.

"Goodbye son," Linda replies, "I'll see you soon."

With that, Deema and Goby left. They traveled the same amount of miles from the city to home. After an hour of traveling, the young couple parked in their driveway and took Luke inside.

"Welcome home, Luke," Deema said silently, "This is where you'll be living from now on."

It only took a few hours to get resettled, but once night hit, the couple relaxing just as they had been two weeks ago. Deema was sitting on her bed with Luke still in her arms. She cuddled him until Goby came in wearing his PJs.

"We'll, this last two weeks have been _very _interesting," He said while hopping into bed.

"No kidding," Replied the blonde, "I'm just glad everything is all sorted out between us and your sister. Right now, I think I wanna take a break from any other family gatherings. Instead, I just want to stay with you."

"I agree," the male snuggled next to his wife, "At least until the one next year."

* * *

I know this chapter is really bad. I've been working on it all week and didn't know sure it would go, so it ended like this. I'm finally done with the Deema and Goby chapters and moving to Oona and Nonny, which are the last few chapters of the story! It is the last day of school after all and I wrote most of this during art! I know its small and surprisingly , out.


	22. Chapter 21

That Special Love Story part 21

Oona took a deep breath. She adjusted her dark purple jacket and fixed her hair until it was just right. She took one good look in the bathroom mirror.

"Don't worry about it," She told herself, "It's just a presentation. No a big deal. Even though it decides if I keep my job or not.."

That made Oona worry even more. She only had five minutes to prep before presenting her office with a solution to their current bankruptcy problem. The person who would solve the problem would not only get a promotion, but would save the entire company. Since all of the other employees failed to find a way, it was all up to her. And the constant pressure was agonizing.

Oona took one last look before grabbing her bag and leaving the bathroom. Her heels clacked against the tiles of the office building as she made her way to the conference room. Once arriving, she peered inside to see about every worker, co-worker, and even the receptionists taking a seat. She cowered behind the wall and shuddered.

"This is more important than I thought," she whimpered silently, "Okay, just go and get it over with."

The purple haired business women held her breath and walked into the crowded space. The room fell silent as all eyes darted to her. Oona tried her best to keep her head held high and briefcase grasped tightly in her fingers, but she could feel all the eyes boring into her body. She started panicking on the inside. Wondering if anyone thought she was dressed to lightly, or looked too stupid. Before she knew it, Oona was already at the head of the long table.

"H-Hello, everyone," She squeaked.

A few people murmured in reply.

Oona gulped and started setting up her presentation. Pulling out charts, and her laptop for extra help. She turned to the gigantic crowd with hesitation.

"As you all know, I'm here to solve the bankruptcy crisis Bubbletucky Insurance seems to be having."she stated, "since we lost most of our money due to insurance fraud, I suggest that we start branching out."

Most of the workers yawned with boredom, or turned their heads away from her. Oona started to get annoyed. It was actually annoying to know that these people didn't even are about their jobs! It was an insurance company for crying out loud! They needed to stay up and running so they can support other people in their time of need. It was just selfish.

"Let's buddy up!" she practically shouted, earning back the attention of her workmates, "listen, we are partnering with State Farm right? One of the best insurance companies in the nation! Lets buddy up with them! If we share policies whenever they get money, we get half. And if that keeps up, we'll redeem what we lost in this current year and be able to afford to put ourselves out in the stock market. People will eventually figure out how reliable we are an invest in us! Giving us more publicity to earn more customers and investors. "

The business women opened her computer and pulled up two charts, "Just look! I did the math! If we keep it up for at least a year, we should be able to raise more than a million dollars to obliterate our bankruptcy and push our business forward!"

The workers just sat there for a few moments. Looking completely stunned. They have never heard Oona talk so forcefully. They haven't even heard her raise her voice either. In the office, Oona was considered the "good girl", now this girl had a whole new view on work.

It took a while, but the crowded conference room suddenly erupted with applause. Hands were clapping, whistles were being blown, and whoops were being thrown in her direction. Oona had never felt such a sense of pride and acceptation. She basked in the glory of her work and have a hearty smile.

After the meeting ended, Oona had went back to her cuticle. Along the way, she was being bombarded with compliments as well as handshakes and pats on the back. The minute the girl sat down, a voice screeched across the intercom.

"Oona Pirrecullo, Mr. Dershire wants to see you in his office," the voice then buzzed off.

Mr. Dershire was the president of Bubble Insurance. He ran everything, and was very strict with his workers. Even if they did do something good for the company. Oona walked calmly to his office, knocking before entering.

"Hello?" she muttered, "Mr. Dershire?"

"Come in." Replied a male voice.

The purple haired girl steeped into the giant office to see her boss. He wasn't the type of old, hefty guy to be running a business. He was actually a bit young. Being in his late 30s, he had jet black hair, and wore thin glasses that went over his hazel eyes. His lightly tan skin also shone against his other features, "You wanted to see me?"

"Yes," the male replied while standing up, "I just wanted to say, you got the promotion!"

"I did?"

"Of course! You're idea was brilliant! Buddying up with other companies is genius! The sympathy they'll show for us will be enough to earn all of our lost money back! We'll be back in business in no time!" The older male dug into one of his drawers and pulled something out, "And here you are."

Mr. Dershire placed the object in Oona's hands. What looked like to be keys. Very elaborite ones, with the word _penthouse_ written on them in cursive. Oona gasped.

"I get the pent house office too?" she questioned with glee.

"That's right, now you're the CEO of Bubble Insurance. My second in command!"

"Thank you, Mr. Dershire!" The girl said as she ran up to give her boss a hug, "This is the best day ever!"

The man smirked where she couldn't see, and trailed his hands from his upper back all the way to her backside, "Please, call me Ben."

Oona didn't even seem to notice. She just hugged her boss tighter and thanked him once again for her promotion as she left a few moments later.

The day flew by very quickly. Oona left just as the clock struck 5 and headed home. She casually walked through the door to see Nonny sitting at the kitchen table.

"Hey Oona, how was-"

Nonny didn't even have a chance to speak another word because he was being attacked with kisses. Oona just basically sat on his lap and gave him numerous kisses on the face and lips. She finally stopped at 20 and giggled.

"You seem happy," Nonny laughed, also holding onto her to make sure she doesn't fall out of his lap.

"I am!" The female shrieked with joy, "I got the promotion!"

"You did? That's great!" The orange haired male replied.

"Mr. Dershire even gave me the penthouse office as a reward! Isn't it great?"

"It is! I just wish that I had known sooner so I could've gotten you flowers or something," Nonny said, "To celebrate, you know?"

"Well, I have a perfect idea for for a celebration," Oona retorted. She unhooked the clip that held her hair up and threw it away. Letting her bun fall apart and her long purple hair flow down her back, "I've been really excited today, and felt like that all of this excitement is driving me wild. I was wondering if you could calm me down?"

The orange haired male smirked , "It would be an honor, Ms CEO," he joked while carrying up the stairs and into their bedroom, "You can be a real tease."

"I know," Oona giggled before shutting the door.

I can't really get into detail of what happened after that, but lets just say the couple created more than just a memorable experience that night.

In the end, everything turned out swell that day. Everything was going great, but fate only knew how crazy it would get in just a matter of months.

* * *

Hi everyone! Excuse my rudeness of not updating! I've been having serious writers block, and whenever I would open up the notes app, I'd get all guilty. So I finally finished the first part of Nonny and Oona (at like 1 in the morning) I know it's kinda ruddy, but it's sort of a filler/ page for giving important info. So Oona got her promotion! And she was so excited, it seemed that she wanted to get busy not only in the office *wink wink* okay, okay, I'll stop with the jokes! But I had to do it, her and Nonny had to do this eventually, how else are they gonna have kids? Now I know how awkward SkyWarriorKirby felt...god, and it took me a good half an hour to figure out Oona's plan on my own. I know it doensnt make any sense, but it sounds smart right? I don't know insurance, so excuse that stupid paragraph... Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll see you lovleys later! Amber, Out!


	23. Chapter 22

That Special love Story part 23

Oona walked into her office with a large grin plastered across her cheeks. Her usual briefcase was clenched in her fist while the other hand was wrapped over a half drunken coffee. The girl used her backside to push open the glass doors of her office building. As she walked past the main receptionist table, the women sitting there turned.

"Good morning, Mrs. Pirrecullo," said the red haired women, cheerily.

"Good morning, Debby!" Oona replied happily.

The purple haired female walked into the elevator with surprise. Debby was one of the crankiest receptionists in the building. She was always in a sour mood, especially in the morning. Seeing her give Oona such a joyous welcome made the other girl feel confident. Being CEO washed away her old reputation of being a shy little cubicle worker. In return, Oona finally got the respect she deserved.

The small female slowly road up to the tallest floor of the building. After receiving even more compliments by passing employees, Oona dug out her penthouse key and entered her new office. Beautiful wasn't even a word to describe the room. It was awfully large, and had a classy, etiquette design. Dazzling streaks of magenta-red and pink lines went across the gigantic walls. Decretive lamps hung from the ceilings, pink couches and tables were scattered around, even a mini kitchen was included. With a mini fridge, coffee machine, and snack table.

Oona gazed around in awe. Her eyes sparkled with anticipation as she made her way in.

"This is amazing," she gasped, walking to her new desk too, "They got everything right! Wow."

The purple haired CEO picked up her golden name plate.- Oona Pirrecullo, CEO-, it read.

"Mr. Dershire, I mean- Ben really must like me," The female said as she sat at her desk, "And pink is my favorite color! How'd he know?"

A knock came from the fancy doors of the penthouse office.

"Come in," the new CEO said.

Speak of the devil. Ben waltzed in with a large smile and a few gifts in his hands.

"Good morning, my wonderful new CEO," He said, approaching the desk.

"Good morning, Ben," Oona replied happily.

"These are for you," He said placing the gifts on her desk, "As a more personal congratulations."

The handsome male placed a large basket full of fancy fruits designed to look like flowers and petals (most likely from Edible Arrangements), a stack of new planners and pens, the last thing he handed her was a giant bouquet of white roses.

"Aw thank you!" Oona squeaked with affection, "You shouldn't have!"

"Oh but I did! Oona my dear, you are one of a kind!" Ben complimented while taking her hand and kissing it, "You are going to take this business into new heights! You deserve such happiness!"

Oona was blushing with embarrassment, "Aw you're too sweet. This is very nice."

The other male pulled her into another hug, and Oona gladly took it. Little did she know that Ben's hands started to wander again. Thankfully, Oona broke the embrace before he could get anywhere.

"Thanks again! Now what is it that I have to do today?" The purple haired female asked as she sat back at her desk.

"We need someone to fill in your old job, now we decided on a new female who was looking for a job. I need you to go over her résumé and interview her. She should be here in an hour," Said Ben, "And that's it! If she gets the job, you could how her around and just give her the feel of the office. Can you do that for me?"

"Yes sir," replied the Oona confidently.

"At a girl! I'm counting on you!"

As Ben left, Oona lounged in her chair and snacked on her fruits until the hour passed. The girl read over the résumé and waited in her office for the future employee to show up. The female taking Oona's place showed up at a perfect time and took a seat after shaking the female CEO's hand.

"Good morning," Oona greeted, "I'm Oona Pirrecullo, I'm the CEO of Bubbles Insurance and I will be interviewing you!"

"Hello, Mrs. Pirrecullo," said the other young girl, "I'm Emma Washington."

"Well Emma, your résumé looks perfect. It says here you have experience with insurance companies, and you interned for Progressive for a year! Ooh, that's very impressive! And you have a masters in accounting and financing! It seems that you have everything we want in a worker." Said the purple haired female, "Can you tell me a bit more about yourself?"

"Yes," replied Emma with confidence, "I moved here after a pretty experience in my old work place and decided to focus on wht i really wanted to achieve in life, helping others. I was always an open minded person and liked working with others so I signed up for a customer service internship at Progressive. They said I should kick it up a notch and sign up for something bigger, so here I am. I have a lot of skills concerning computers, customer service, you name it. I am also respectful to my fellow employees and employers as if they were part of my own family."

Oona really liked this girl. She was kind, intelligent, and made one heck of a first impression. She seemed like the perfect customer service representative for the company.

"You know what Emma, I really like your attitude. You are really positive, and that's what we expect a customer service representative to be like! Welcome to Bubbles Insurance!"

The two girls shook hands once again.

"Thank you, Mrs. Pireculleo! You won't be sorry!" Said the brown haired female cheerily.

"It's no problem, Emma. I'm sure Mr. Dershire would love to meet you!"

Emma's green eyes shot open. Her beautiful tan skin suddenly went pale at the very name. She started shaking uncontrollably and quivered with fear.

"Dershire?" she squeaked.

"Yeah," Replied a confused Oona, "Ben Dershire."

"B-Ben Dershire?! He works here?! Oh no!"

With that, Emma raced to put her coat on, "I'm sorry, Oona! I can't work here! So sorry for wasting your time!"

Just before Emma could touch the door knob, her other arm was caught by Oona's.

"Why? What's the matter, Emma?"

"Remember when I said I suffered something agonizing in my old work place?" The tanned girl sighed and planted herself on a near bye couch, "When I was working with another company, I had trouble with my boss. He would always randomly hug me, coddle me, shower me with gifts, and say that I deserve anything I desire. He would always want to touch me too. All of my junk and whatnot..so when I finally told him to stop, he completely snapped! He tried to practically tear my clothes off and violate me all over! I swear he would've done me in my own office if a co worker didn't catch us! I was so traumatized I had to move away from my old home! He was arrested, and put on trial. Saying in court that he didn't need me, and that he already got many other girls to fall into his trap! After five years, he finally got out of jail and forgotten about me, but not his perverted ways! He'll try to soften you up until he gets what he really wants! You know, he's really into young girls. Ben Dershire is nothing but trouble!"

Oona gazed at Emma in utter shock. She couldn't believe Ben was that type of guy, let alone that type of person. What he did was disgusting, horrid, just plain nasty. The purple haired girl couldn't believe he would do such a thing when he was so nice to her. What scared her the most was that he was catching onto her. He gave her gifts, he complimented her, and hugged her more times than she could count. That's when the puzzle pieces started coming together.

"Oh my god," Oona gasped, "My boss is a player!"

* * *

Another update! Yes! I know I've been slacking off lately, but I'll be updating more often through week to finally get the point out of Oona and Nonny's section! So stay tune!


	24. Chapter 23

That Special love Story part 24

Oona stayed sitting in her office all day. Still shocked of what she heard a few hours earlier. She tried to reconnect her thoughts, as well as figure out what to do for Emma.

"She needs this job," the CEO thought, "I can't just take that away from her, but she's just as scared as I am! What should I do?"

Poor Oona was stressed out for an entire day. What made it worst were the frequent visits from Ben. Even more compliments, even more gifts, and even more touching. This made the girl SO uncomfortable. At some point, she felt unsafe in her boss' presence. If he went to jail for five years, just imagining how dangerous he could be made the purple haired female feel unbelievably unsafe.

When 6 o'clock finally hit, Oona seemed to switch to turbo speed and run out as fast as she could. Before hitting the door, Ben suddenly grabbed onto her arm. The girl's heart skipped a beat just as she turned.

"Hey Oona," he said seductivily, "I was wondering if you wanted to come back to my place? I got some new "business files" that I thought we'd look over.."

Oona wasn't even paying attention. She kept her eyes locked on his hands, that were still trying to roam over her. Fear struck through her, and she backed away as quickly as she could. Clutching her bags for some sort of protection.

"Sorry Ben, I can't..I have an uh.." Oona was a terrible liar, "I have so much to do at home, you know? Chores, dinner, my house and is a mess and I have to clean it."

"Woah, woah, what's the rush?" The male replied as he approached her once again, "I'm sure you have some time."

The young female broke into a cold sweat, she started quivering, "My husband's probably waiting for me, he'll be worried if I don't come home by this time..."

"I'm sure he won't mind," the male grabbed Oona's wrist. Hard. Oona was surprised by his tough grip. He must've exercised a lot in prison.

"Ben..please.." The girl squeaked, "L-let me go.."

"Hm, you're so adorable when your scared." Ben seemed to push her forward until she was pinned against the wall. Shivering and breathing unevenly, "Who needs a house? We could always look over the "files" here.."

Oona was even more frightened now. She feared for her own life, then reacted quicker than she could think. The girl suddenly slapped Ben in the face and left his grasp quickly. The purple haired female was so close to the door when she felt something wrap around her waist and slam her hard against the wall.

Oona hit her head very hard on the wall. Also hitting one of her mirrors. Glass was flying, and she could feel a piece of glass pierce the side of her face. She opened her mouth to shriek until an enraged Ben used his thick fist to clench her neck. His eyes were boiling with anger as his raged breath blew onto Oona's bleeding face.

"No one says "no" to me," He hissed, "no one, not even you! I've spent too much time in jail to be rejected by another little prick like you. I've gotten many others, and I could get you just as easy."

Ben took another look at Oona. Tears forming in her eyes, right cheek bleeding heavily, and body shaking uncontrollably as she was trying to breath. He suddenly let go of her and let the girl fall to the ground, coughing and choking for breath.

"You got lucky, the mood is gone" he murmured, "Tell anyone of this and I'll kill you.."

Oona's vision was slightly blurring as she could see Ben leave. Tears streaming down her bloody red face. She rushed home as fast as she could, and double locked the door just as much. Nonny came down their nearby stairs.

"Hey Oona, I was worried, you were sorta late-" The orange haired male looked up to see his wife. She looked awful. Hair wild and laying down her back, clothes ripped and tattered, and a giant gash on her cheek that was bleeding heavily. Not to mention she was sobbing and crying loudly. She slowly slid down the door and huddled into a ball. Her crying intensifying as she went down.

Nonny skidded down to her and held onto her tightly.

"Oona! What happened? Who did this to you?!" He asked frantically,

Oona lifted her face from her husbands shoulder and continued her sobbing, "I can't tell you!" She gasped, "I just c-can't!"

"Please tell me, I need to know," Nonny replied with the most comforting of gazes. He then stared at her right cheek, realizing it was still bleeding, "Oh my god, you're bleeding! Tell me everything!"

It took Oona a few moments until she finally spilled out her entire day. Everything about Emma Washigton, her time with Dershire, and how everything happened afterwards. As Oona continued to tell her story, Nonny became more and more angry. His cheeks flushing red with anger as his eye brows furrowed. Oona was his life, his pride and joy, hurting her was like her attacker was asking for the beating of the century. He was so angered, he couldn't control it. He clenched his fist at every detail Oona described and seemed to get angrier.

"H-He said he'd kill me if I told," She sobbed as more tears streaked down her cheeks and mixed with her blood, "I-I thought I was going to d-die! I'm really scared, Nonny!"

"Don't worry," the orange haired male comforted as he stroked Oona's hair and tended to her hurt face, "Dershire doesn't know what's coming to him. He'll be coughing up blood by the time I get done with him. I swear he won't get away with this. I promise."

"But shouldn't we call the police," the saddened girl asked.

"Yes, but soon. I want to hurt him more than he hurt you. Then we'll call the police so they can drag him back to the hole he came from."

Oona nodded and hugged her husband tightly. Nonny easily took her in his well grown arms as they stayed in their embrace. He kissed her head lovingly and rubbed her back for comfort. Giving her the type of comforting caresses she actually wanted.

Nonny helped the hurt girl with her wounds, shower, and into her most comfortable pajamas. making sure that she was as comfortable as she could possibly be.

As they went to bed that night, they never broke their embrace. They held onto each other like the world was ending, or that the world was crashing around them. Even though that she was scared, Oona never felt more stable. Her wound was cleaned and covered and her wrists were loosening from Dershire's grip. She was wrapped in warmth with the man she really loved holding her. Even though this day turned out terrible, Oona always knows she will be safe in her husbands arms.

* * *

It was hard for me to write this without crying! I know Oona Is innocent, so having Dershire abuse her like this is sickening! But don't worry, that dope will get his punishment from Nonny in the next chapter! That's all I have for now! I may update again today because this is the most interesting part! So stay tune an R&R! Amber, out.


	25. Chapter 24

That Special Love Story part 25

Oona twisted in her bed at the feeling of the sun shining in her face. She stretched her previous aches away and gazed at her clock. 10:40 am it read. Oh No.

"I'm late for work!" The girl shrieked as she tumbled out of bed. She rushed down the steps and into her kitchen to see her husband again. He was wearing a very flattering "Kiss the Cook" apron and flipping pancakes in a well oiled pan.

"Good morning, sweet heart," He said lovingly while giving her another kiss, as well as handing her a plate of soft, savory pancakes.

The confused girl took a seat at the kitchen table and started eating. Seeing Nonny so happy, as if nothing had happened the night before, made her slightly anxious.

"I have to hurry, I'm already late for work," she said through quick swallows.

"Don't worry, you can show up anytime you want, you shouldn't do anything for Dershire anymore. You are CEO after all," The orange haired male said, "Besides, you need to save up your energy for the fun."

"What fun?"

"The fun of watching me beat the crap out of your pedo-boss." He replied while taking a seat next to his wife.

The two laughed and continued taking their time. By the time they finished eating, getting dressed, and driving to the office, it was 11:30. The entire place seemed so calm, but in a frightening way. Workers were dead silent as some sat in their cubicles, or worked silently in their specialized areas.

"Oona!" Said Debby, the receptionist, as she sat up in her seat, "Why aren't you in your work clothes?! And where have you been?! Mr. Dershire's been looking for you all morning!"

"Debby, what's the issue? Why is everyone so silent? Not even the gossiping workers at the water jug are talking." Oona stated with slight fear.

"It's Mr. Dershire! He went full blast on the entire staff! He threatened to fire some of us if we didn't find you! He even threatened to do worse!"

Oona became stricken with fear once again. If Dershire was looking for her, it must mean he really wanted her, no matter the cost. It made the girl physically sick to her stomach. She and her husband walked up to her office, both expecting that Dershire would be waiting angrily up there. As the two walked, something seemed to lurch in the purple haired girl's stomach. It was weird. Like some sort of weight was added onto her. Oona wrapped her arms around her tummy. She groaned a little, which caught her husbands attention.

"Are you alright?" He asked with concern.

"I'm good," the girl retorted as her stomach twisted again, "just butterflies."

Oona walked up to her office door and pushed it wide open. Seeing Dershire sitting on her desk made her sick once more. Her fear suddenly wiped away to show anger and bravery. She held a scowl.

"Dershire," She growled.

"Pireculleo, you prick, you're late!" He said as he approached her again, "You better not have squealed on me or you're dead!"

"Shut it! I'm not afraid of you anymore, Dershire! You are nothing but a perverted rat! You don't care about girls! All you care about are their bodies!" Oona shouted confidently, "You will never get a girl if you continue to act this way! I thought you were so nice until I found out what type of evil person you really are! I have a man who really loves me! And I would NEVER, EVER leave him for the likes of you!"

"Why you little-" Dershre tried to grab her neck and strangle her just as he did before, but he was stopped by a sudden voice.

"Dershire!" The voice screamed to get his attention.

The evil man turned to face Nonny. Who clenched his fists at his sides and stared at Ben with incredible hatred.

"The minute I saw Oona come home with scratches and blood all over her, I swore I would murder anyone who did it to her. Now you're going to pay. You have ten seconds to get ready before I knock the living crap out of you."The ginger said boldly while keeping his voice calm and mellow.

"Fine by me," The other male said as he took off his jacket and held up his fists, "Come on and fight like a man!"

Dershire begins to scream some sort of idiotic warrior cry and run towards his brave opponent. Nonny stayed completely still as he came closer and closer. Ben was only a few inches away from sucker punching the ginger in the stomach until Nonny made his move. He used both hands to hoist himself up quickly onto Dershire's shoulder and completely flip over him. The ginger tumbled through the air and landed perfectly on his feet, while Dershire completely face planted into the wall. The boss turned around after rubbing his bloody nose and faced Nonny again.

"You call that fighting?" Ben sneered, "I call it gymnastics!"

He started advancing on Nonny again, but the ginger was ready. He stood in an original karate fighting pose and kept his eyes on his attacker. The minute the raging boss came closer and threw a punch, Nonny quickly stopped it with a swipe of his hand. The fist didn't even come in contact with him.

Dershire stood confused until he started wildly throwing more sloppy punches, to which each were blocked by the skilled green eyed boy. After so many, Nonny guarded himself one more time before ducking the next punch and coming up to swing his foot right into Ben's face. Causing the boss to scream in pain and wobble.

Ben staggered back with more blood dripping from his nose, but continued to throw punches. Nonny still dodged them until finally getting the chance to pound Dershire in the stomach with his own fists. After doing that 20 times, he brought his leg up again and hitch kicked his opponent in the face once more. He was going full karate kid on his violent attacker.

After mere moments of battling, Ben was becoming tired and bloody from face planting, while Nonny was still scarless and scratch less. Dershire finally threw one more messy punch, but Nonny took the upper hand and grabbed it midway. He then twisted the other man's arm painfully and flipped him over his shoulder. Dershire landed hard on his back, and felt a foot collide into his stomach that left him winded. He tried to get up, but he was too weak.

"It's amazing what a guy could learn after only being in Japan for two weeks," Nonny said nonchalantly. He then slightly crouched down to Dershire's level, "You know I'm faster than you, and could easily kick your butt twice as hard the next time if needed. If they even let you out of prison, just know that if anything happens to Oona, you'll be lucky to be in a coma, if not dead."

Oona had witnessed the whole thing and has never felt prouder. Her husband fought for her well being and won! This was one of the most happiest moments of her life. She ran up to Nonny and jumped onto him. Attacking his face with kisses and hugging him tightly.

"You did it!" she shrieked with joy, "You won!"

"No, we won," The male corrected with a smile, "You were just as brave as I was, and without your confidence of talking to me, I would've never set Dershire straight."

The two stuck together until the police came. They explained their story to a detective while the cops dragged a beaten Ben Dershire down to the squad car.

"You're gonna do time, Dershire," One of the cops said, " Hard Time. You think you'd learn after being arrested so many times!"

The man was shoved into the car and glared at the crowds of workers outiside as he was sped away. The workers stared back at the car and sat sadly in the parking lot. As Oona and Nonny came out if the building, they noticed all of the saddened people who were sulking together.

"What's wrong everyone?" Oona asked in her normal, sweet voice.

"I know we all hate Dershire, but with him gone Bubbles Insurance will go out of business!" Said one of the cubicle females, "we'll all lose our jobs!"

"Maybe we won't," the purple haired female said slyly, "I am CEO after all, maybe I can run the business."

"Oona, that's a pretty big job, are you sure you'll be able to run it on your own?" asked her husband.

"That's why you'll be here to help me!" Replied the now happy girl, "You can be with me as a boss and we can run Bubbles Insurance together! So we'll always be safe when we're in the same workplace! You did say you didn't like your old job, so why not work with me?"

Though Oona was considered "dumb" as a child and teen by many haters, they would be swooning at her feet if hearing about her idea. It was smart, clever, and fair to all of the other employees of the companies. They all waited eagerly to hear Nonny's answer.

He finally smiled, "Well, two heads are better than one, and everyone seems to love you here, so yeah! Lets do it."

The crowd cheered while Oona jumped out into her husbands' arms while saying thank you.

"Now our first order of business," The female said this sternly, which earned concerned looks from the employees until her face melted to a smile, "It's a Friday! We all had a rough time, take the rest of the day off!"

The other workers cheered once more and all ran to their cars to go home. The married bosses did the same and gladly left the building until next week. As they rode home in their car, they couldn't stop talking to one another.

"That was a really smart decision you made," Nonny complimented, still keeping his eyes locked on the road, "You just saved your entire business from shutting down! And saved about a thousand jobs!"

"And I hired a new employee who I think I'm madly in love with!" The purple haired female replied, "I'm so happy that we'll be working together! Now everything in life is finally perfect."

"You said it," Nonny agreed.

And with that, the happy couple road home. Finally feeling safe not only after watching Dershire go to jail, but for being with each other. Now things were finally starting to turn up.

I'm really happy with how this turned out! And I've been able to update a lot even though I went to clementon park on Tuesday, I actually got a little sick in the morning, but I still managed to type! I can assure you that you will never see the face of the molester Ben Dershire ever again! And now that Nonny and Oona will run Bubbles Insurance together, they finally feel safe and in control! Next chapter will be super long, I know it! And it will be all about babies! So stay tuned and I'll see you guys later! Amber, out!


	26. Chapter 25

That Special Love Story part 26

It was morning, and about every person in BubbleTucky was asleep. All of the people were curled up nicely in their beds, sleeping soundly until having to get up in only a few hours. Every person seemed to be having a great sleep, everyone except Oona.

Oona was quietly laying on her side of the bed, breathing softly and dreaming peacefully. It was only until she felt something lurch in her body once again. She noticed and lazily turned onto her stomach. This actually made the pain worsen, so she flipped onto her back. The girl groaned and placed a hand on her stomach. Her once calm breaths turning into short whimpers. She grabbed her abdomen in pain and bit her lip, fully waking up and finally gasping in agony.

She suddenedly felt something rush up her throat and into her mouth. The purple haired female finally woke up in a fit of sickness. She quickly rolled out of bed and sprinted to the bathroom, waking her husband in the process. A few splashes were heard as Oona emptied the contents of her stomach into the toilet. She gagged and spit the rest out of her mouth.

Nonny woke shortly after hearing his wife rush out of bed. He rolled out of bed just as she had, not bothering to put on his glasses, and paced into the nearby bathroom. After rubbing his tired green eyes, the orange haired male could finally see his wife. She was kneeling in front of the hire toilet. Hands over her swollen, aching tummy.

The male sat behind the sick female and rubbed her back to ease her queasiness. Not bothering to say anything through his own fatigue.

"Ugh, that's the second time this morning, " the purple haired girl groaned, "I'm glad I actually made it here and didn't puke on the floor."

"Do you want me to make you tea?"

"That would be nice."

The two calmly walk down the soft carpeted stair and into the small kitchen. Oona took a seat on one of the bar stools and put her head down. Still rubbing her torso and sighing with pain.

Just as Nonny placed the tea bag in the hot water. He turned to his wife in concern.

"Are you sure you're alright?" he asked, worried.

Oona took the cup and sipped it. Letting the warm, raspberry flavored liquid pour down her throat and ease her aching stomach.

"I'm alright," she retorted, "I guess all of that commotion from last week got me sick. Stress can really take its tole."

"Do you want to go back to sleep? You look exhausted,"

The girl turned to the nearby window when the sun just started to rise. The giant yellow orb rose above the horizon. It cascaded streaks of orange and red across the sky and pushed away the last dots of purple from the night.

" I'm up now, and so is the sun. I don't think I can catch anymore sleep. I wanted to meet with the girls early today anyway." Oona simply stated as she finished her raspberry tea.

Nonny just shrugged as the sick female trudged up the steps.

Oona managed to slip on some soft clothes and kissed her husband before leaving.

"I'll be back later," she said while grabbing the keys to her car.

"Alright. I'll be leaving soon to hang out with the guys. I have so much to tell them."

Oona sighed, "Me too. I just wonder how the girls will react."

He did _what_ to you?" Deema shrieked, placing her cup of juice harshly on the nearby coffee table.

"Ugh, I don't even feel like explaining it again," Oona stated, feeling nauseated at the memory.

"That's disgusting," Molly added, "But I'm glad you had the energy to come over and talk about it."

Molly, Deema, and Oona were sitting quietly in Molly's living room. Eating small snacks and chatting about the recent events that had come up. As they talked, 6 month olds, Lily and Luke were playing happily in a giant play pin. Sitting in their backsides and enjoying their toys. Luke was stacking multi-colored blocks, while Lily was chewing on a bunch plastic rings.

" It sounds like you went through a lot," Deema said again, "I can't believe your boss would do that to you! I'm surprised to hear this come out of my mouth, but does he have any manners?"

"None. He was arrested afterwards and this time went to prison for his 50th offense. They said he got 70 years to life." Oona stated once more.

"Serves him right," Said Molly as she gave Lily and Luke sippy cups, "If we were all there he'd be dead just as Nonny said! When you mess with one Bubble Guppy, you mess with all of us! I'm glad Nonny beat him up! Though he may be shy, he can sure pack a punch!"

"You can say that again," Oona stated, "Oh, and there's also something else I wanted to talk about. I've been feeling really, odd, lately."

How odd?" The pink haired mother asked.

"Well, I've been feeling sick. Mostly in the morning. And I have this urge to eat so many things! Then after I eat to the point that I feel full, I actually want more! I have this crazy sweet tooth, too. For example-," The purple haired female pried a large case of gummy bears from her bag. This caused her other friends eyes widen, "And that's only for the morning."

"Do you feel anything else?" The blonde asked again.

"Yeah, my stomach always feels weird! I've been having all of these weird cramps and it hurts whenever I push on it!"

The two mothers give one another understanding glances and look back at their aching friend.

"Oona, can't you see?" Molly laughed, "You have all they symptoms! Stomach ache, cravings, morning sickness, it couldn't be any more clear!"

Deema giggled as well,"Yeah! You have to be pregnant!"

Pregnant, Oona thought intently. She had never thought she'd ever have a baby. She was always focused on other things in her life. School, her job, the well being of her husband after his accident, and her own safety. Now she'll have to focus on the life of a beautiful baby boy or girl. She thought it was amazing to enter this new era in her and Nonny's lives.

"You're right, I can't believe it," She said with excitement, "I'm actually having a baby! A real baby! A real person!

The other mothers giggled.

"Yeah, the first time you learn is a shock, and sort of a happy surprise!" Said Deema cleverly, "Goby was so excited he fainted!"

"And Gil just stood there for a few seconds. It looked like he fell asleep with his eyes open, but he was still happy." Molly replied while reminiscing.

"I'm worried, how do you think Nonny will react?"

"It depends. All guys feel different. Either way, he'll still be just as happy as you are!" the blonde said cheerfully, "It may be hard to give tips because I've heard that every pregnancy is different."

"Okay, um, how about you tell me about what happens after? You know, like what happens after birth?" The expecting female suggested.

"Birth? I didn't feel much during. I was so hooked on the anesthetics I couldn't even recall where I was." Deema said honestly, " With a C-Section, you don't feel anything while they're cutting you, but your pretty sore afterwards. Anything before that actually hurt a lot..."

Oona's face paled, Molly notice her face and nudged her blonde friend in the ribs.

"Um, that's just because I got hurt before I had Luke! So the pain was

doubled! Wait.."

The two mothers tried their best not to get into deep details of the suffering that was childbirth. They couldn't sugar coat it, but they had to for Oona's sake. Knowing how sensitive she is, they didn't want to make her any more nervous than she already is. As the girls talked of being a first time parent, the guys were something somewhat similar.

"Dude, she's pregnant," Gil simply told his orange haired pal, "No doubt."

Nonny had explained everything to the guys, who gave similar comments just as their wives had. Telling the ginger that Oona had to be expecting. Now after hearing that, he became just as nervous as his purple haired wife had. Being a first time father was just as nerve wracking as being a first time mother. He would feel differently, have to work harder, and not to mention taking care of a small child.

"What if she is?" He asked, mostly hysterical, "What should I do?"

"Don't sweat it," Said Goby nonchalantly, "It's not all bad once you get used to it. The feeding, diaper changing, getting up during the night in the first few months, it's a snap."

"Yeah, and sure Oona may get a little more emotional and hungry, but it's all natural!" Said the blue haired father casually.

Emotional? Hungry? The soon to be father knew Oona is fragile. Actually, delicate. He didn't want to see her break down if she was too overwhelmed by something, or feel low about herself now that her hormones were out if whack. He didn't care about himself, he cared bout her. He didn't want her to feel like she's alone.

Gil and Goby explained even more things that they had experienced. That's when Nonny interrupted.

"You make it sound like a bad thing," he stated with worry.

"You make it sound terrible," said Oona a couple of streets over.

"Terrible? Bad?" The other four thought in unison.

" I'm sorry Oona! We didn't mean it like that!" Deema confessed.

"Yeah, pregnancy can actually be fun!" Molly added, "It's so cute to feel when the baby first moves or when it kicks you! And it's especially fun to have a baby shower!"

"Or shop for adorable baby clothes, and buy other cute things! Sure there may be a few ups and downs, but it's all worth it when you get to hold the baby for the first time."

"You feel like you've fallen in love all over again." Molly picked up her daughter and tickled her tiny feet, causing the baby girl to laugh.

"It gets rough, not gonna lie about that, " Goby. told Nonny, " but when you hold him for the first time, it feels like everything in the world is perfect!"

"You don't know love until you wiped a baby's butt," Gil patted his bud on the back.

Nonny and Oona thought of their friend's advice for the rest of the day. Once hearing of the ups and downs of parenthood, they didn't know wether to be excited or nervous. They were known for their innocence and perfection as a couple. If having a baby would be an issue, they honestly didn't know if they could handle it.

It was about 6 when the two said fair well to their friends and headed home. Oona, of course, couldn't go anywhere with about buying a pregnancy test to really be sure.

The quiet couple greeted one another with kisses as they entered their home. Oona slouched on the nearby sofa and groaned.

"What'd you do today?" Her husband asked as he sat next to her.

"Talked all day about babies," Oona replied, "Not just babies, everything! Pregnancy, symptoms, sickness, labor, pain, ugh!"

She growled and covered her face with frustration, "They told me it wasn't bad, that they're will be times that are tough, but everything will be worth it when I finally hold the baby? I'm just so confused, I can't even think straight. What'd you do?"

"Same thing," her husband responded plainly, "Only on another level. We talked about helping taking care of kids, dealing with stress, just as you said only for dads. I feel just as crazy as you do."

"What if it's true?" The purple haired girl asked with concern, "What if I really am pregnant?"

Nonny sighed and put an arm around her, "If you are, then I guess, we should be happy about it! either way, I'll still be here with you and we'll go through it together. Instead of thinking of it as a bad thing, it should be good," he pulled one of his signature smiles, "A baby. A kid just from me and you. We should be happy."

"But what if it doesn't work out? What if something happens that we can't fix? What if I don't end up to be a good mom?"

The ginger kissed the girl on the head and pulled her closer, "Don't be nervous, I think you're gonna be a great mom."

Oona smiled and snuggled into him, " Thanks, and I think you would make a great dad." She dug into her hand bag and retrieved the test, "Let's do this."

It didn't take that long to take a pregnancy test. You pee on a stick and you wait. Surprisingly, waiting was the hardest part of the process. Time seemed to slow down as the two waited.

Oona could feel her heart pound out of her chest as time ticked away. All of her emotions clumped together into one giant mind battle. Filled with numerous questions like, What's going to happen? How's it going to end up? Gosh, how big am I gonna get?

Her heart seemed to skip a beat when the timer went off. The girl quickly took the plastic stick. Slowly, she opened to hand to reveal the results. She finally turned to her husband, who was eagerly waiting for the answer.

A grin spread over Oona's face, "Positive! It's positive! We're having a baby!" She exclaimed as she jumped into Nonny's arms.

"We're having a baby." Nonny smiled as he gave his girl one more passionate kiss.

* * *

Writers block alert! Writer block alert! I had a ton of it for the past few weeks! I finally wrote parts of this chapter in chunks and added it together to make this! Sad to say that this fic has about 4-5 chapters left! But it will get more interesting! I promise! So I will be uploading more this weekend and week!

Okay, now it's finally time for Oona and Nonny to have kids! Lets see how that works out! Stay tuned!


End file.
